The Exchange Programme
by Ms animefan
Summary: What happens when Misaki and Usui decide to go on an exchange programme with cross academy? What startling discovery will they make during their stay there? Read on to find out...
1. Arrival at Cross Academy

**Ms aniMefan: Hey guys, it's been a while since I've uploaded any fanfic, and this is the first chapter of my crossover. Hope you'll enjoy it.** **;D**

* * *

><p>"Whoa…" was all the President of Seika High could mutter when she stood at Cross Academy's entrance, its ancient building looming before her in its ancient glory. The sun was already setting, dipping the azure sky in hues of orange and purple that seemed to stretch miles and miles. The grandeur of the academy made this demon president feel extremely small and insignificant as she continued to be awed by its beauty. As she stood there rooted to the ground with her mouth hanging wide open, her companion beside her casually stretched his arms and let out a loud yawn, before stuffing his hands into his pockets, not even displaying any signs of being impressed by the magnificence of the building.<p>

"Hey pres, can we go in now?" The spiky blonde asked nonchalantly. He somehow managed to get bubblegum and was blowing it, making it a big pink bubble before bursting it and repeating everything all over again.

Pop. Blow. Pop. Blow. Pop. Blow. Pop.

The irritating popping sounds snapped Misaki out of her reverie and she glared at Usui in response, desperately trying to restrain the demon within her. Usui's firm gaze made her neck grow hot and uncomfortable. She averted her gaze awkwardly and stared at the clock tower instead.

"I believe that one day, Seika High's standard will be the same, if not better than Cross Academy…" she trailed off with fierce determination reflected in her eyes and punched her fist in the air.

"Nothing is unattainable for this president!"

"Yeah yeah whatever…" Usui replied, his tone laced with disinterest and continued to chew on his bubblegum.

_I must not let Usui affect me…I must not let Usui affect me…_

Misaki chanted in her head crossly as she approached the entrance of Cross Academy with Usui trailing after her.

"Welcome to Cross Academy!" A bubbly voice pierced the air. A petite girl with shoulder length chocolate brown hair greeted Misaki and Usui, a warm smile blossoming across her heart-shaped face as she continued.

"You must be the students from Seika High, am I right? It's nice to meet you. I'm Yuki Cross."

After introducing herself and Usui, she scanned this student from head to toe. Her uniform consisted of mainly black and white, with a blood red ribbon placed below her collar, with matching slacks and sepia-coloured shoes. _Whoa. Even the uniform looks sophisticated and high-class. Man, maybe I should start considering giving the Seika High uniform a new makeover…_

On the way to the Chairman's office, Yuki took this opportunity to give them a tour round the academy. The Seika High president noticed that all the female students wore intricately designed silver necklaces that complimented their exquisite-looking uniforms. _What a rich school this is…their uniforms cost a lot no doubt… Everything in the school looks like it cost a fortune…_

Yuki happily rattled on about the academy's history and the unique facilities it had, pointing out various parts of the school that both Usui and Misaki should explore in their free time during this exchange programme.

"These are the dormitories, and oh…we're here, " she mumbled, somewhat pleased of herself and a tinge of sadness lingered in her voice as she realized that her tour guide duty had come to an end.

"Chairman's office" read the wooden signboard outside the room.

"Oh and one more thing, I'm one of the student councilors in Cross Academy. The other one is Zero Kiryuu, but I guess he was too lazy to turn up…" Yuki muttered inaudibly, her cute features distorted into an angry I'm-so-gonna-kick-his-butt face for a split second before excusing herself.

"I'll be waiting outside!"

The duo took a seat in front of the Chairman's magohany desk, and instead of meeting him, all they saw was the back of his chair. The silence in the room became palpable. Misaki's heart started to pound wildly in her chest.

_What was going on? Why was the chairman not facing them? How did he look like? _

_What was he doing…?_

She kept her gaze fixed on the back on the chair, and eyed Usui at the corner of her eye to see what he was doing. The outer spaced alien seemed unaffected by the tense silence as usual, and was calmly chewing his chewing gum.

_Uh, why did I agree to let him follow me- _

At this moment, the chair started to swivel slowly…Misaki was momentarily stunned, as she was totally uncertain of what to expect from this bizarre first meeting with Chairman Cross.

"Welcome to Cross Academy!" Kaien Cross exclaimed heartily, holding onto a tray of freshly baked chocolate cookies and placed the tray onto his desk.

Expressions of shock and disbelief flitted across Misaki's face as her eyes fell on his pink, flowery, lacy, apron. It was something that a homemaker would wear, no doubt, and Misaki was a hundred and twenty percent sure that the homemaker was female.

And most definitely not male. _Was Kaien Cross…gay?_

"Want some? Try one!" he offered enthusiastically as he pushed the tray nearer to Misaki and Usui. Misaki hesitated for a brief moment, shot a glance at Usui, and grabbed the foreign looking cookie, which didn't exactly look like _a_ cookie.

"Go on, eat it," Kaien urged and leaned closer to see Misaki's reaction. Feeling extremely pressurized, she looked at the weird cookie and gulped involuntarily. It didn't look appetizing at all. _What the heck_. She pushed all the thoughts to the back of her mind and took a bite out of the _thing_. The chocolate flavour exploded in her mouth, its sweetness clinging onto her tongue. Yet somehow it tasted way off…

"It tastes great!" Misaki plastered on a smile and hastily stuffed the remaining cookie into her mouth, chewing at inhuman speed and swallowed it. _Ugh. I really need to gargle my mouth afterwards…Ick. _

She turned to look at Usui, who was rapidly cramming cookies into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. _What the hell? Do these two guys come from the same weird alien planet or something…?_

"It's a success!" Chairman Cross leapt out of his chair with the grace of a ballerina, punching a gloved fist in the air before giving a little ballerina twirl. Somehow, Misaki could picture a bunch of flowers hovering over him. She arched her brow, still unable to come to terms to the disturbing fact that the Chairman of Cross academy was wearing a pink apron in front of her. A sudden pang of homesickness hit her as the thought of Café Latte filled her mind. She was indeed far away from home. With a weird chairman. With a super weird outer spaced alien. Too absorbed in her homesick thoughts, what Kaien said to her fell on deaf ears until Usui nudged her.

"…I thank you for coming Seika High students. I really appreciate it. It's been…sniff…sniff…"

As if things could not get any worse (or weird), Kaien Cross burst into tears of happiness and joy.

"Alrighty, time for our guests to retreat to their dormitories!" Yuki burst into the room at the right(and extremely awkward)moment, giving Misaki and Usui the cue to leave. She wore an embarrassed look as she mouth the words "sorry" to the pair and opened the door for them to exit. Misaki took a last look at the weeping chairman and thought to herself.

_Could this day get any weirder? _

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! Thank you :)<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Meeting new students

**Author's note: Hey guys, thank you for reading the first chapter of "The Exchange Programme". It's been a long time since I've written a fanfic, so please pardon me for my rusty writing skills. Once again, thank you for reading! Please submit your reviews too!**

By the time the Seika High female president had donned the Cross academy uniform that Yuki had insisted to "enhance their exchange experience as one of them", the sky outside her dorm window had already turned a deep shade of navy blue, peppered with shining stars. The raven-haired girl admired the expensive looking uniform in the mirror, amazed by the comfort and warmth that it provided her as compared to her Seika uniform. _Damn, the uniforms really cost a fortune! _She cautiously held up the intricately designed silver necklace in one hand, carefully examining it before slowly running her fingers over the cool metal. _Even this exquisite-looking necklace…_ She enclosed it in her hand and left out a repressed sigh.

"I wonder how many months I need to work at the Maid Café before I can even earn enough to afford one such necklace…" Misaki muttered to herself as a sad sinking feeling hit her. She opened her enclosed hand and looked at the beautiful necklace resting in her palm. _So this is what it's like to be rich huh…you can afford the best quality goods… _Her thoughts wondered to Usui. _He's rich too isn't he? Well I guess all this means nothing much to him. But this experience really means so much to me…I'll never, ever get a chance to attend such a prestigious academy…_

"KYAAAA! QUICK QUICK! WE CAN'T MISS THE NIGHT CLASS STUDENTS!" Screamed one extremely anxious female as her hurried footsteps echoed in the corridor.

"OH NO! WE NEED TO HURRY! AHHHH!" A bunch of Cross Academy girls stampeded out of the dormitory like a pack of elephants.

The sudden flurry of activity outside her room abruptly cut Misaki's thoughts.

"Eh…? What's happening outside? What night class students?" She opened her door warily and snuck a peek outside. Most of the rooms around her were already empty. Her heart skipped a beat.

_What's going on? Where is everyone?_

"He-Hello…? Is anyone out there…?"

Her shaky voice hung in the deadly silent atmosphere. There was no one. Anxious, she hastily put on the silver necklace and stepped out of her dorm, slowly shutting the door behind her. She glanced to her left and right, in hopes of finding a female student nearby to explain to her the situation that was happening, but the tiny glimmer of hope extinguished as she found no one in sight.

"Anyone…? Hello?" Misaki raised her voice a little higher, half hoping and waiting that someone would magically appear before her and explain the exodus earlier. She waited and waited. But no one came. No one replied her. She was alone. Alone. The Seika High President wasn't afraid of being left alone. However, being alone in such a massive academy without any human existence in a foreign environment reminded her of the spooky video games where the protagonist had to navigate through empty, dark hallways, hoping to find the exit. _Usui...come and get me..._ She pleaded silently in her mind, hoping that her telepathic powers were strong enough to send her message to him. But she knew it was utterly useless and a waste of time.

Fear started to envelop her. She was, after all, a new student and unfamiliar to the practices and schedules of the students. Now, she was left alone in the vacated dormitory. Misaki gulped. _Maybe I should try to follow the rest of the students? I'll just follow in the directions of the footsteps I heard earlier. _

She began to walk but the eerie echoes of her footsteps against the wooden hallway were too creepy. An icy chill slid down her spine and the hairs of her neck stood up. She quickened her footsteps before progressing into a sprint. Then she practically dashed out of the dormitory building… and into the arms of someone.

Due to the immense lightning speed that she was going, she collided into him and the impact caused both of them to topple over with Misaki lying on top of him.

"Ohmygoodness. I'm really, really, sorry," Misaki immediately retreated and stood up abruptly. She bowed apologetically.

"I was running too fast…" She remained in the bowing position, her heart crashing against her chest and the erratic pounding resonating in her eardrums. Whether it was from the sprinting earlier or the fact that she had crashed and landed on a male student, she couldn't tell. She was breathless and panting wildly. Beads of perspiration formed on her forehead and slide down her tomato red cheeks.

"Please forgive me," she repeated sincerely before looking up at who the person was.

The male student who was awkwardly sprawled on the ground stood up grumpily and tidied his soiled and crumpled uniform.

"Ah…what is this?" He growled inaudibly, before running his hand through his hair. He looked at her and tilted his head to one side, a million things running through his mind. He looked puzzled. His brows knitted together, distorting his well-chiseled features.

"I haven't seen you anywhere in Cross Academy before. Are you a student here?"

"No…wait yes, I'm Misaki from Seika High. I'm the exchange student who arrived here today," she replied politely and bowed to greet him formally. _Oh my goodness. I'm so screwed. I'm already creating havoc on my first day in Cross Academy. Ugh! Stupid Misaki! _ She chided herself in her mind.

An expression flitted across his face before the student regained his composure. _What was it…a burdened expression? _Misaki thought to herself. He approached her and struck out his hand as a smile brightened up his beautiful face. His eyes seemed to twinkle like the stars in the sky.

"Nice to meet you Misaki."

She raised her hand and shook his, maintaining eye contact all this while.

"Nice to meet you…what's your name?"

**Meanwhile…**

A well-dressed Cross Academy student was wandering around the Academy grounds alone. His casual gait indicated his familiarity with the surroundings and his calm composure suggested that he was one of the students there. However, something was a little off about him. He was wandering everywhere and examining everything around him. One moment he was at this end touching the flowers planted around the school and another moment, he was completely immersed and staring at one of the pillars that held the school, studying with a scholar's interest. He stroked his imaginary moustache, leaning in closer to the marbled pillar before stepping back and framing a part of the pillar with his fingers.

"Hmm…whatever…"

The blonde shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and sauntered onwards in the direction of the horse stables.

"It's been a long while since I've seen a horse. I hope the school doesn't mind me dropping by the horse stables."

The lights in the horse stables were still on, indicating that someone was inside. The warm yellow hues radiated from the stables and illuminated the surrounding dark areas of the school compound. Curious to see who it was at such an hour, Usui headed towards the entrance. He sneakily stuck his head in to see horses in their pens…and a figure lying amongst the hay.

Usui arched his brow in surprise. _Why would a student be here at such a late hour? Was he sleeping there? _

He entered leisurely, stopping at each horse to examine their type and breed, even reaching out to touch and caress them. Step by step, he closed the distance between him and the mystery student. _Who is he? _

He took another step forward but somehow stepped on a twig and it snapped.

The sound demolished the fragile silence and startled the horse that was positioned the nearest to the student. The white beast let out a bewildered neigh and kicked its feet in the air in distress.

"Who's there?"

The student emerged from the hay cautiously, his hand quickly sliding into the inner side of his jacket and grabbing something. In one swift movement he took out Bloody Rose and pointed it at the intruder's head, his finger ready to pull the trigger.

He narrowed his grey eyes at the blonde.

"Why are you here? Who are you?" The silver-haired student bellowed, an evil aura surrounding him and slowly spreading around the entire stable. The remaining horses began to struggle in their enclosed areas in fear.

At point blank range, Usui froze. The earlier carefree boy turned cautious as he came face to face with the silver-haired student. His heart throbbed wildly as he tried to conceal his shock and terror. _What the heck? Is weapon possession allowed in this school? Isn't it forbidden? Are all the students carrying weapons as self-defense? Against whom exactly? Something's fishy about this academy… _

Usui inhaled slowly to steady his breathing and extracted both of his hands from his pockets. He raised them in the air.

"I'm Usui from Seika High. The exchange student. Forgive me for my rude intrusion."

The tension in the air was so palpable that Usui could hear his own labored breathing. He exhaled and scanned Zero from head to toe. _Silver hair, silver eyes…hm not a common sight from where I'm from. This guy seems to have security and trust issues…why is he so guarded? _

Zero continued to glare at the intruder. _Exchange student? Not some vampire disguised as exchange students? _His finger remained at the gun's trigger as a lingering sense of suspicion and distrust remained. _The boy's name rang a bell though. Usui? _Zero tried to fish out the name from his earlier memories but it drew a blank. _Should have paid attention when Chairman Cross was briefing me on this exchange programme… The boy doesn't seem to be lying though. _ He looked into the emerald irises of the exchange student. Usui returned Zero an unwavering and confident gaze that strangely struck to him as familiar. Yuki.

"Alright…"

After a long moment of hesitation and deliberation, the silver-haired student let his hand fall to his side and kept his gun. He straightened his black uniform and let his gaze fall to the ground for a brief moment. The exchange student, sensing the awkwardness between them, began to loosen up and spoke.

"You're the student councilor right? Same as Yuki right? I spotted the band on your uniform."

Suddenly, Zero's throat started to throb painfully again as he glanced at the student's exposed neck. It felt as if knives were stabbing through his throat, slowly sawing through his veins and creating more excruciating pain. He felt the empty bottle of blood tablets in his right pocket and enclosed it in his palm. _Darn it, _he cursed silently. If he didn't do anything, this student would be dead soon…

"Yeah," Zero grunted unamiacably and pointed towards the entrance of the horse stable.

"Now get the hell out. NOW!"

Shocked, the blonde took another look at him before stuffing his hands in his pockets and shuffling outside.

"Well, thanks for the _hospitality_, Zero. Such a warm welcome."

Zero's eyes followed the back of Usui and then his shadow as the blonde ambled back to the academy building to ensure that the exchange student really did as he was told. He relaxed and collapsed back into the heap of hay next to White Lily who snorted at him to show her disapproval of his earlier actions. Zero heaved a huge sigh of relief and shut his eyes wearily in a futile attempt to lessen his agony. He grabbed his neck and writhed in pain. It was worsening and he was fighting a losing battle with the blood hungry vampire within him.

"…Yuki…," escaped his lips as a soft and painful murmur.

"….Yu-"

To be continued…


	3. Crossing Paths

Chapter 3

"So what's your name…?" The raven-haired girl's question hung in the air, her amber eyes looking straight into his.

The Night Class student let out a mischievous chuckle and extended his slender pale fingers to hers. Still maintaining eye contact with her, he leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. His breath gently tickling her neck and giving her goose bumps everywhere.

"Ha –na –bu- sa. Ai - dou Ha –na –bu -sa," he enunciated the words excruciatingly slowly and with each syllable his cool breath caressed Misaki's exposed neck. The Seika High President froze and fear grabbed her.

Sensing the slight discomfort that he was creating, the blonde took a step back and grinned.

"Are you that nervous? I can practically hear your blood thumping in your veins just now."

Misaki, still traumatized by what happened earlier, stood rooted to the ground, speechless. Her face drained of color. _What…the heck just happened a moment ago? Why was his breath so weird and icy cold?_ She re-played her memory in her mind._ Something's not right about him, but I just can't pinpoint the problem…_

"Uh…" She gulped involuntarily and tried to mutter something, but her throat felt raw.

"Oi Hanabusa! Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" A distant male voice shattered the heavy silence that engulfed both students. Heavy footsteps ensued.

"Oi oi oi! It's not the time to play now Aidou!" The student shouted grumpily.

Misaki trained her eyes on the person emerging from the dark shadows, squinting miserably to make out who he was. _Another Night Class student... Must be his classmate or something…But why are they so pale. They're as pale as death itself. Unnaturally pale…_

Ignoring her, the other Night Class student released a huge sigh. He marched towards Aidou and roughly grabbed him by the collar, before turning to face Misaki.

"It's really not a good idea to find him personally. Even though you are his fan girl, this isn't the right timing." He shook his head to emphasize his point. But his dead cold glare was enough to tell Misaki that it wasn't wise to fool around with them. The Night Class students. For whatever reason there was.

"Ay ay ay, Akatsuki, this isn't what you think it is!" Aidou exclaimed and desperately tried to struggle in Akatsuki's strong grasp to no avail. He flailed his long arms madly in the air and kicked his legs wildly like a spoilt little child caught by his caretaker.

"Akatsukiiiiii lemme explain! But let go of me first!"

Akatsuki did a slight bow and disappeared into the shadows with Aidou.

"Akatsuki you're so mean!" Aidou's protests grew weaker and weaker as they walked further and further away from Misaki.

Misaki stared into the darkness, her heart thumping wildly as she tried to regain her composure.

In the distance, a bell chimed thrice, sending eerie echoes throughout Cross Academy.

Dong. Dong. Dong.

_I should ask Usui if he encountered anything weird today. But before that, I should find out where the rest of the students went. _

Inhaling deeply, Misaki trudged on in the direction where the two classes gathered.

**Meanwhile**

"All right, all right! All Day Class students please step back!" Yuki hollered madly, her face turning crimson red. She stretched her arms as wide as she could to hamper the overly-enthusiastic students from crossing over.

"Peeeeeeet! Peeeeet!"

_Ugh. Where is Zero when you need him the most? Ooh That jerk! He'll get it when I see him in class tomorrow!_

The shrill sounds of the whistle were drowned in the ear-piercing screams of the Day Class students who got wilder upon seeing the Night Class students.

"OHMYGAWD KANAME!"

"AIDOU HANABUSA! AHHHHHH!"

"RIMA! RIMA! I LOVE YOU! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

The solo guardian hung her hair down in defeat and sighed. _This is really futile…especially when I'm doing this by myself…Zero, you have let me down too many times. _

A light tap on her shoulder pushed her train of gloomy thoughts away. She tilted her head upwards to meet a pair of strangely familiar eyes.

"Need my help?" He offered graciously.

"Eh? Are you serious? You're willing to help me? But -"

Before she could put together a coherent response, the blonde was already issuing commands to the rest of the population. In a very professional manner.

"Please take a step back for the Night class students to go through!"

"Peeet! Peeet!"

Yuki looked on in disbelief. _Could he handle it better than her? No way…_

_And did he just take her whistle without her permission? How did he -_

"Alright alright, PLEASE GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!"

A scary feminine voice hollered in the air, her ginormous dark aura spreading around the Day Class students like a tsunami, crashing down onto each and every one of the Day Class population and drowning them in a pool of fear.

"Misaki…and Usui…?" Yuki's mouth fell open in shock. _Oh dear, I bet the Chairman won't be pleased to hear that the exchange students are carrying out the jobs that only Zero and I can do…But they seem to be doing fine. In fact, better than both Zero and I… _ The petite brunette sweatdropped as she imagined how the Chairman would react later when both she and Zero were summoned to his office for dinner. _It's not going to be good. _

"Yuki, yuki…" A familiar tender voice called out to her. Yuki snapped out of her gaze and stared into the chocolate brown eyes of the man she was indebted to for the rest of her life. Kaname.

Her heart fluttered joyfully in her chest, leaping and bouncing about in her ribcage, as to dawned upon her that Kaname was approaching her. He gently rested his hand over her head and patted her twice.

"Are you okay? The two new students here are unexpectedly good. Has the chairman actually approved of this…two helping out?"

His soothing voice melted the insides of her like butter and Yuki flushed, hoping that he didn't know his effect on her. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized he was actually asking her a question and patiently awaiting her response while gazing lovingly into her eyes.

"Ah, no…" She mumbled weakly, embarrassed of her two-worded response and avoided Kaname's gaze.

"Why are you avoiding me Yuki? Look at me." Kaname lifted her chin up and adjusted her fringe.

"So that I can see you clearly Yuki. You know how much you mean to me don't you?"

Yuki blushed furiously and nodded meekly. Her heart couldn't take this any longer.

"Kaname, let's go. We're really late for class." Shiki's voice drew Yuki out of her thoughts and she quicked snapped back to reality.

"Yeah you should go. See you tomorrow!" She smiled brightly and waved goodbye. Her eyes never left Kaname's broad back until it was out of her sight.

"Hey Yuki, are you okay?" Misaki waved her hand in front of the brunette's dazed face. Usui was standing next to her and well, chewing on a pack of gum again with a very disinterested look permanently plastered on his face.

_Aw dang, this girl is definitely in love with that dark brown haired dude…_ Misaki thought to herself. _Head over heels in love with him. But honestly speaking, all the Night Class students are really good-looking and gorgeous. Are they all models or something and that's why they have to pursue their education at such a late timing?_

"Oh! I really appreciate your help for tonight Misaki and Usui. Well it's really embarrassing that you guys can do it better than me when I'm supposed to be the one in charge," Yuki blurted out, embarrassed. She scratched the back of her head awkwardly and flashed them a smile.

"Nah, it's nothing really. I can't stand it when a girl is helplessly trying her very best to control a crazy mob of students all by herself. You are really brave Yuki. I acknowledge that." Misaki complimented and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

She glared at Usui from the corner of her eye and elbowed him. _Say something…_

Usui merely shot her a look of nonchalance and shrugged.

"Yeah, I also admire your courage too." Upon hearing his half-hearted reply, Misaki narrowed her eyes at Usui and shot daggers at him.

The guardian bowed.

"Thank you so much for today and please wake up early tomorrow for class!"

On the way back to their dorms…

"Anyways, why were you so shocked when I saw you? I've never seen the strong and mighty Seika High president acting like that…well except for when you're around me?" Usui asked cheekily, arching his eyebrow playfully at her.

Misaki rolled her eyes in annoyance and resisted the urge to throw him a punch.

"Well, it was a really weird encounter…but I'll just let it slip for now." Her eyebrows furrowed together and she pursed her lips.

"Misaki, do you know that when you show me that vulnerable expression, it makes me want to kiss you real bad?"

Usui grabbed both her arms and stopped her in her tracks. Misaki glared at him.

"What. Are. You. Doing."

"Can I kiss you right now? No one can see us in the darkness anyway."

He closed his emerald eyes and leaned in closer, closing the distance between them…


	4. What are this feelings?

**Chapter 4**

The night sky was dazzling. Stars dotted the vast, endless horizon that seemed to stretch on miles and miles away. Every now and then, each of them would twinkle separately, like tiny heartbeats, bringing their own shine to the darkness surrounding them. The breeze was cooling, stirring up the leaves on the trees, as if giving them a little rustle to awaken them out of their slumber. It playfully tugged at the ends of Misaki's skirt, caressed her increasingly warm face and toyed with the strand of her hair, causing it to flutter about like a flag. It blew harder and harder in Misaki's direction, as if in anticipation and agreement of the kiss that was about to occur between her and the male student inching closer and closer towards her.

Misaki could feel the hot breath of Usui on her face and then the soft brushing of his lips against hers. Then slowly, without receiving any signs of rejection or anger, Usui started to kiss her more deeply, biting her lips and bringing her closer towards him.

The Seika High President could take the peppermint flavour of his chewing gum in her mouth and instead of abruptly ending this kiss she yearned for more.

Before Usui could take things to another level, Misaki pushed him away to steady her ragged breaths.

* * *

><p>It was an unusually cold dinner with the Chairman. The dinner proceeded in eerie silence and only the clanking of the utensils against the chinaware filled the air.<p>

Chairman Cross looked on with a worried expression, warily observing the unpleasant atmosphere that had formed between Yuki and Zero. Both of them seemed hell-bent on eating their dinner as fast as they could with minimal interruption and never looked at the other even once.

In an optimistic effort to relieve some of the tension, Chairman Cross decided to start a conversation at the dining table.

"So…how are your grades coming along?" He managed the most cheerful and bright tone imaginable, complete with facial expressions and waved his chopsticks in the air for more effect to dissipate the feelings of animosity.

"Fine." The duo answered harshly and resumed their dinner without any further embellishments.

"How about your opinions towards the two exchange students then?"

Yuki slammed her chopsticks on her table and wiped her mouth.

"They are definitely a greater help towards me compared to this jerk sitting beside me. I'll gladly choose them any day than this asshole."

She stood up from the table and headed towards the kitchen, leaving Zero to the Chairman's questioning. Zero cursed violently under his breath.

"So? Zero? Your opinions on this matter?" The blonde raised his eyebrows expectantly and leaned over the table, beaming widely.

"Anything at all?" He prompted and looked straight into the silver irises, desperately trying to mind read.

"How long are they going to be here? When are they leaving?"

"Leaving? But they just got here today? I mean, I initially wanted them to stay here for a month but after much rejection and deliberation amongst the head teachers and I, we finally came to the decision to allow them to stay for a week here!" Kaien replied with a downcast look on his face, hoping to justify his actions.

"You can't just tell them to leave halfway!"

"I agree with the Chairman. Besides, how are they a nuisance? They even helped me out during the change of classes when someone else was supposed to be assisting me," Yuki shot a dirty look in Zero's direction as she approached the table to collect the empty dishes for washing.

Zero heaved a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance.

"Don't you know that the longer they stay here, they higher the chances of them discovering the secrets of the Academy that we have tried so long to protect? Has it ever occurred to you of that possibility?"

Kaien fell silent, flabbergasted at Zero's words.

"I…I…did think of that too, but…well…" He floundered desperately, trying to anchor himself against any supporting statements before being swept away in a losing battle.

Zero pushed his chair back, his brows furrowed together in irritation at the Chairman's stupidity. He smacked his forehead in frustration.

"Then I suggest that you do so then. Let them leave on Friday morning, better yet, Thursday morning. The lesser time spent here will be better for them. Mentally and physically."

"Yuki, I won't be there tomorrow night either. So you can employ the help of your new friends. You don't need me anymore."

* * *

><p>The Seika High President was back at her dormitory. Misaki sat on her bed, hugging her knees tightly to herself as she played back the earlier event that happened earlier.<p>

She flushed, her hands flying to her face to cool herself down and she absentmindedly touched her lips. _It felt so good. I didn't know Usui was good at such things. _

She shut her eyes and willed her mind to forget everything. _This isn't right Misaki. This is right. You almost let him have his way. You were under his control. This will lead to really bad consequences. And as the President of Seika High, you should be setting an exemplary example to your fellow students! Wake up!_

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

"Rise and shine sleepyhead! Misaki? Wake up!"

Yuki trudged into Misaki's room and gave the sleeping maiden a gentle shake.

"Misaki? Misaki?" Yuki grabbed her shoulders and commenced another round of shaking. She put her hand to her head and her chocolate brown eyes widened in horror. Her forehead was steaming hot. Beads of cold sweat rolled down her temple and she was abnormally pale.

"Misaki, don't move okay? I'm getting the nurse's help!"

"She's running a high fever," the nurse shook her head as she removed the thermometer and examined the reading. She turned to Yuki.

"She needs bed rest till her fever comes down. I'll transfer her to the infirmary to monitor her condition."

"Is it really serious m'am?" Yuki inquired worriedly, her lips turning dry as she thought of the conversation last night.

"Well if her fever doesn't come down within a few days or so, we need to send her to the hospital right away."

"Alright, thank you. Please take good care of her," Yuki bowed politely and headed to the Chairman's office hurriedly, weaving in and out of the morning student crowd. Oh my goodness. _What should we do now Chairman? We're responsible for her well-being here and she's already fallen ill on her second day here. Is it due to the fact that she isn't accustomed to the environment here? Was she not used to our food here?_

Endless questions flooded her mind on her way to the office. _Or. Was it because she exerted too much energy helping me yesterday?_ Yuki halted in her footsteps and chewed her bottom lip.

"It's possible right…" she mumbled to herself and a huge pang of guilt slammed into her. _She was hollering her lungs out yesterday too…If she's in this state, then what about Usui? OH NO. PLEASE NO. Not him too?_

A hand on her shoulder pulled her back to the present.

"Yuki, is anything the matter? Why are you standing motionless outside my office? Aren't you supposed to be attending your lessons?"

"Erm, Chairman?" She swiveled around to face him, dread crossing her features.

"Misaki's having a high fever and I wonder if Usui's facing the same predicament as her. Could you go check on Usui?"

Chairman Cross turned solemn and thought for a minute. Yuki looked at him helplessly.

"Ah, is that so? Oh dear, how am I going to tell her parents about this matter then? This is worrying. But thank goodness I passed Usui a while earlier and he looked fine. No signs of any illness plaguing him at all. I guess it is just Misaki."

Yuki heaved a sigh of relief and her burdened expression softened.

"Thank goodness…"

"Alright, I'll handle this so you better head on to class now. I don't want you to lag behind your studies even more than you already have." He motioned for her to go on and watched her till she disappeared out of his sight.

"Now, what do I have to do…"

* * *

><p>"Good morning class, we have a new exchange student from Seika High today who will be temporarily joining our class, and to help in his journey in Cross Academy, I will be assigning him a class buddy. Any takers?" The teacher asked wearily.<p>

A hand shot up in the air after a prolonged moment of murmuring amongst the students in the class.

"Alright, join Yori over there," the teacher patted Usui's back and resumed teaching.

"Today, for our lesson on Mathematics…"

Usui sat on the empty seat on Yori's left and smiled at her. Yori nodded her head in response and shared her textbook with him.

"And therefore, in order to solve this mathematical equation, you need to…"

"Hey young lady, how dare you sneak into my lesson using the back door!"

Everyone looked up to see who it was, and well, it wasn't anyone new.

"I'm really, really sorry sensei, I was visiting the Chairman for a small moment," Yuki apologized and hurried over to the other seat next to Yori. She made temporary eye contact with Zero and ignored him.

"Hey Usui," Yuki greeted the blonde cheerfully and retrieved the textbook beneath her desk.

"Where's Misaki by the way? Isn't she supposed to be in the same class as me too?" Usui passed her a note under the table. Yuki merely shot him an reassuring smile and mouthed the words "Later".

* * *

><p>"Fever? She's ill?" Usui's face became laden with worry and anxiety. He grabbed Yuki's arm.<p>

"Where's the infirmary? Can you bring me there? I need to see her now!"

The expression of concern in his eyes haunted Yuki. _Was there something else between them than meets the eye? Could they be lovers? Or was she just being oversensitive and reading too much into things?_

"Yeah sure I'll bring you there…"

"Misaki…" Usui called out to the sleeping girl on the bed. She looked so peaceful while asleep.

Usui caressed her hair as if she were so fragile that she could shatter any moment. He carefully traced her outline of her face with his index finger and gently imprinted a kiss onto other hand that he held on to tightly.

Yuki saw the loving gaze that Usui had while looking at Misaki and she couldn't help but feel the insides of her stomach twist and knot uncomfortably. This reminded her of…reminded her of that time when she was by Zero's side after his nightmare…

"_Zero, are you okay? Why aren't you saying anything Zero?" _

_Her hands were cupping his sweaty face, forcing him to look straight into her eyes. _

"_Zero," she repeated more gently and this time she raised her hand to move his fringe away from his face. But he wasn't listening to her at all. Instead, he was staring at her intensely, his deep gaze penetrating her soul and something in his eyes that said that he was looking at something so precious to him that he just couldn't tear his eyes away from. Like it meant everything to him. But it was impossible and Yuki brushed away these lingering thoughts. _

_He continued staring at her and then slowly moved forward to rest his head on her shoulder wordlessly. _

"_Don't go," he whispered faintly echoing the words of a scared, lonely child. _

_Yuki smiled and rested her hand on his head, slowly patting him. _

"_I won't go anywhere Zero. I won't leave you."_

Her vision became blurry and unfocused as she recalled the night that this happened.

"Why am I crying? I don't understand…"


	5. Will you be there for me?

Hello! Sorry to keep you guys waiting so here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)

**Chapter Five**

J_erk. Such a mega huge jerk. Thanks Zero. I really salute your guts._ Yuki violently cursed in her mind as she frantically tried to tame the wild burgeoning crowd before her. High-pitched, ear-deafening screams erupted from the crowd as soon as they caught sight of the Night Class students. _Oh crap._

Yuki steadied herself, inhaled a huge breath and pushed all the air into the tiny shiny weapon that she armed herself with, desperately hoping that the crazy mob would just stop dead in their tracks once. Just once. _Please work this time. Please. _She begged the inanimate object in her mind. _Just help me just this one time. _ She shut her eyes in silent prayer.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

She blew with all her might, emptying as much air as possible that was contained in her stomach, till her face flushed a deep shade of red. Then she quickly released her grip on the silver instrument to gulp in a huge breath of air. She opened her eyes in anticipation. Her heartbeat raced.

Did her tactic work?

She swiveled her head around to analyze her surroundings. Everyone had stopped dead in their tracks and the conversations around her faded into the silence of the night. But wait, they weren't looking at her. And if it wasn't her, then who was it?

Why was the crowd suddenly so silent?

"Eh…who is he?"

"I don't know either…he's new I suppose?"

Yuki followed the direction of their gazes and landed upon a tiny speck of golden hair that peeked out from the students in front of her. Her lips, which had been set in a firm line relaxed and the corners of her mouth tilted into a smile.

It sucked being short, but thank goodness she knew who it was. Usui. _But what the heck was going on? _She pushed and shoved her way through the crowd that had gathered around Usui till she could see him up front.

"All right, listen up people. I know that you guys are really anxious to see the Night Class students, but hey, torturing this young girl," he paused briefly, his emerald irises scanning the crowd before landing on Yuki and he nodded in her direction, "Is it fair? It's one against the entire cohort over here. Why not cooperate with her? Have you ever stopped to listen to her?"

Yuki shot a shy smile to the millions of eyeballs, which rolled into her direction and settled onto her small frame like little weights. She straightened her tired back and stared back at the students who were finally giving her a chance for her to speak. And hell, they were seriously listening. There was something about Usui that just…worked. _Was it the natural authority that he assumed? Was it his voice that was laden with authority? Then why did everyone garner respect towards him in an instant? _

Snapping out of her thoughts awkwardly, Yuki looked into the crowd and spoke in the most confident tone she could muster.

"Yes, and since I'm here to assure the safety of both you and the Night class students, I hope that you realize that this works both ways. Encroaching on the space of the Night Class students is a huge no-no, and they need to attend their classes on time too. So please, help me out by containing your excitement and just stay within the zone. That's all I ask of you guys."

"And I wholeheartedly agree with her."

A familiar husky voice caught the brunette by surprise. She cupped her mouth and turned left to see Kaname standing alongside her with a solemn expression fixed on his well-chiseled features. His mouth was a firm, taut line as he looked out into the crowd.

Yuki froze as she felt his hands land gently on her shoulder. Her heart hammered crazily in her chest, threatening to overwork and explode into a million little fragments. Her insides were tingling wildly and she felt weak.

"If it were not for her help, the Night Class students wouldn't have managed to reach out classes safely. I urge you all to recollect and reflect seriously."

His large hands on her shoulder provided an invisible force of assurance that made her feel safe and protected. He waved his hand to adjorn the public announcement and looked down into the chocolate brown eyes staring at him.

"Thank you Yuki, you have no idea how grateful I am towards your help."

He patted her head and turned to leave. Yuki, obviously love-struck and permanently glued to the concrete ground beneath her, let out a smile and as usual, watched Kaname's back lovingly till he disappeared into the building.

_Thank You Kaname. Thank you so, so much. You're like my pillar of strength. Thank you. _But her mood suddenly turned for the worse as she thought of the other jerk who was supposed to be carrying out his duties with her. _Zero you big jerk! Hooligan! Asshole! I'm going to kick your ass so hard you'll gonna have to crawl. _Her eyes narrowed involuntarily as she envisioned a hundred ways of kicking Zero's butt.

"Hey Yuki."

Her train of thoughts evaporated and she looked up to see who was talking to her.

"Oh, thank you so much Usui! I…I really didn't expect you to help me again tonight! I feel really guilty towards you since you're just here to experience school life and not well, carry out my duties."

She beamed at him, her hazel eyes twinkling as brightly as the stars hanging above them.

"I seriously owe you one Usui." _And Kaname. _

Now, all that was left was to give Zero a good butt-kicking session to get it out of her system.

* * *

><p>Yuki stormed up to the guy's dormitory, blatantly ignoring the weird stares that the guys in the hall gave her when they noticed her breach of dormitory rules. Especially when she, as a guardian, was expected to hold and set an exemplary standard to the rest of the school. Not that she actually cared in particular anyway.<p>

"Zero Kiryuu!"

The petite brunette banged her fists on the door, exerting as much strength as she could to convey the extent of her anger. _You jerk, you better not be lying on your bed and sleeping like a pig. I would totally bounce onto you like a wrestler in a ring and squash you to death. _She bit on her bottom lip with determination in her eyes.

She was going to get her revenge no matter what.

"Zero! Zero!"

She hollered and kicked the door in disgust. _Ugh. What the hell. He's not going to open his door for nuts? After all the banging? _Her hand fell to the doorknob and she turned it.

Click. It opened easily. _Zero? Why didn't he lock his door?_ Confusion swarmed her and her stomach lurched uncomfortably. Concern washed over her. _Zero? Are you alright? _Her hand was still clutching the cold metal doorknob and she pushed the door open uneasily. She stepped into a messy room with clothes, objects, books, all strewn everywhere on the carpeted floor. She closed the door slightly.

"Zero…?"

Her mouth suddenly felt dry. She navigated her way to the lying figure on the bed cautiously, trying not to step on any object or crush anything. The thin strip of light between the door fell on Zero's extremely pale-looking face. She took a step closer to his bedside. Beads of perspiration accumulated on his forehead and his face was distorted by the immense pain he was experiencing. His brows were knitted together and his lips were chapped dry. Her eyes fell on his neck. One hand was clutching it tightly, so tight that it looked like he was going to break it if necessary. His breathing was heavy and burdened. His other hand was holding on to the little container of blood tablets and most of its contents were emptied onto the floor.

Yuki's heart plunged. It was not looking very good for Zero. He needed blood fast.

Her heart ached miserably to see him in this condition. It was as if she was forced to watch someone die in front of her eyes without her doing anything. Dying slowly. Alone. Being swallowed up by an invisible force.

With no one to comprehend the pain and torture his blood cravings were causing him.

She knelt down beside him, her knees touching the carpeted floor and stretched out her arm to reach his forehead. She felt an invisible punch to her stomach as she realized that his forehead was chilly and how warm her hand was in comparison.

"Zero…" She called out to him softly, her brows raised in concern and worry.

_Would he wake up from this tormenting reality? Zero, wake up. I can help you. You can take my blood. I have told you so many times already. _

"Zero…" Her cry out to him was now laced with undertones of panic.

His Adam's apple moved slightly and his hand on his neck loosened.

"Ze-"

His eyelids fluttered open, revealing the silver irises that looked right straight back at her. Yuki's heart crumbled. His eyes silently were pleading her to go away. To get the hell away from this bloody monster.

His lips parted slightly and all he could muster was a weak "Go away". He turned his body away from her to make his point.

Yuki felt so useless and at a loss of what to do. What could she do to help if Zero didn't want to accept her help? Her gaze settled on the blood tablets scattered onto the ground and her stomach sank further into a bottomless pit.

"Zero, I'm not going anywhere till you get better…"

Her hand sought out to touch Zero's free hand, but he pushed her away. _Another blow. Three points to Zero. _She climbed up onto the bed and sat cross-legged facing his sleeping back. The bed frame groaned as she adjusted herself.

"Zero…"

Yuki tried once more, hoping that this stubborn boy will finally listen to her. No reply. She exhaled slowly and tried to turn Zero over so that he could face her. But he wouldn't bulge. He was a huge boulder. It was impossible for her. Her heart squeezed painfully at her failed attempt. She was so useless. The only thing that she could do now was to try to lessen the pain that he was experiencing and so she did the only thing that she was best at.

She leaned forward and started to stroke Zero's head. Her fingers ran through his damp strands of grey hair, smoothening his hair in the process and she patted him lightly on the head. After a few repetitions of this movement, she felt Zero loosen up a little. His body wasn't as tensed up as before and she knew, from experience that he was slowly drifting into sleep. Just like the old times where she had always been there for him. An old lullaby drifted into her sleepy mind and she started to hum while she continued to stroke him. Until both of them fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Misaki felt someone's warm hand enclose her right. It seemed to have been so for a moment now, as she realized the person's hand was kind of clammy with sweat but his hold on her was tight as if he was afraid to let go of her. Her eyes moved beneath her heavy eyelids. She tried to open them and shifted her head to her right to see who it was. One blurry fuzzy yellow head emerged from her vision and her heart beat faster at who it was.<p>

Usui.

How long has he been here in the infirmary with her? How long has he been holding on to her hand? How long has he been sleeping here? All these thoughts encircled her mind. It was already pitch dark. _Most probably 2 a.m. _Misaki estimated. She stared at the sleeping boy who rested his head against the side of her bed. His face was striken with worry although he was fast asleep.

A pang of guilt hit Misaki. He was worrying about her after all. How long has she stayed here?

"Misaki…" Usui muttered in his sleep. It sounded so gentle and warm. _Well, I didn't know that there was this side to Usui. I guess everyone has their really soft sides._

Misaki thought to herself as she admired Usui's long eyelashes and flawless complexion. However, her eyelids fell shut soon after and she too, fell asleep, her hand still tightly clasping Usui's.

* * *

><p>"<em>Zero, I'm here for you. You don't have to be scared. I'll protect you."<em>

_A young brunette exclaimed boldly to him as she took his hand in hers. Her brown chocolate eyes were burning with conviction and determination that the silver-haired boy looked into those eyes that were seared with such confidence. Those unwavering eyes that looked straight into his soul. _

_Zero didn't know how to react but stared right back at her, emotionless. Somehow, after that incident, he felt numbed towards his feelings. It was as if someone had numbed his very soul, or taken a part of it away, leaving behind a fragmented part of himself. One that wasn't very much able to feel. _

_Yuki nodded at him and led him back towards his own bedroom. Somehow, him finding Yuki in the middle of the night after a horrible nightmare was rare. It was always her who would sleep by his bedside to make sure he was okay. And as time passed, his horrible nightmares diminished and Yuki returned to sleep in her won bedroom. But it was just this one night when everything came back to haunt him. _

_After Yuki tucked him back in bed, she grabbed a stool and perched on it. Her left hand rested on his forehead and she hummed a lullaby to make him fall asleep. _

_The next day when Zero awoke, the brunette's hand had already vanished, and instead was used to support her head as she slept. She was still beside him. Like always. _

_Warily, he raised his hand to pat her head, like she had always done. To his surprise, Yuki's lips curved upwards in her dream and she mumbled._

"_See Zero, I told you I'll be there for you."_


	6. Confusion

**Chapter Six**

Warm rays of sunlight streamed through the gaps between the curtained windows, illuminating the sleeping girl's face. Her nose twitched slightly, crinkling up as she stretched her limbs wearily, like a cat. A small yawn escaped her lips.

"Oh my, I've never felt this tired since forever!"

She slowly rolled to the edge of the bed to check her alarm clock, still in half-asleep mode. Her slender fingers reached out to the familiar spot where her side table stood to check the time. Instead of the plastic, smooth material that she had expected to touch, her fingers ended up touching something else.

Soft, silky hair. _What the heck is going on? Am I still dreaming? _Her eyebrows came together as she tried to figure out this anomaly. _Darn. _Her eyelids fluttered open and in the corner of her eye, she noticed a silver head. Her heart rate escalated exponentially and she let out an involuntary gasp at the sight of him.

_Who's the dude who is sleeping by her bedside? _

She sat up abruptly from the bed and grabbed the blanket to shield herself while she inched further away from this stranger.

"You're awake…that's great…"

The silver-haired boy mumbled in his sleep before opening his lavender eyes to stare right back at her. Her brows furrowed even more.

"Do I…even know you?" She asked and arched a brow at him suspiciously. _Do I even know you well enough to be in your room? How is this even appropriate in the first place? I never thought you were one of those sly, sneaky ones. _She had intended to say, but her throat became as dry as a Sahara desert. Fear clouded her porcelain features. Taking this opportunity, she quickly scooted to the other edge of the bed and remained there, still clutching the soft blanket as close to her as possible.

Zero eyed her weirdly as he assessed her unusual reaction towards him. He cocked his head like a puppy and raised his eyebrow at her.

_Why was he treating her as if he had known her for decades? She barely even knew or talked to him._

"Are you okay? I didn't do anything to you at all. You don't remember what happened last night? You came to see me."

He gestured at the extremely cluttered floor in his dormitory and then stared hopefully at her as if she would magically perk up with a smile on her face and nod cheerfully in response.

_The last time I remembered, I wasn't lying on this bed. It was the bed at the infirmary._

She scratched her head, confusion enshrouding her as she surveyed the messy room with her hazel eyes. _What do you mean by that? Wasn't I in another place last night? How the heck did I manage to end up here, with you?_ She barked in her head. But instead of doing that, her fuchsia lips parted slightly and she cleared her throat. _Be polite. Be polite_. She recited this mantra in her head. _I must not act rashly and unleash my martial arts skills on him. Not yet. I need to maintain my composure. _

"I…don't remember being in this room at all. Seriously," she replied, shaking her head. _Oh crap. I've got a massive headache coming. Of all times, it has to come right now. Great job brain. _She forced her eyes shut and rubbed her temple in an effort to disperse the emerging pain that radiated throughout her skull. It was literally a skull-splitting headache that pounded her brain into mush. Her body tensed up and she froze on the bed.

"Oh crap. Massive headache," she muttered weakly.

"Stay here. I'm going to get the nurse." Zero looked at her with concern one last time before sprinting out of the room to get help.

* * *

><p><em>Having a headache really sucks. <em>She tried to lie down on the bed but it exacerbated the pain. Now instead of extreme pain, she was experiencing excruciating painful head throbbing. She went back to her cross-legged position on the bed, still shutting her eyes. _Go away, go away. _She willed the headache to disappear. If only it was capable of comprehending her own thoughts. How great it would be.

Then suddenly, she became extremely aware of her clothing. Her free hand flew to her collarbone immediately, trying to see whether the necklace was still there. Her heart beat slowed and she heaved a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness the necklace is still there. I would be so doomed if I lost it. _She tried to smoothen the crumpled material.

Her eyes opened wide as she played back the words that Zero had said earlier. _Holy shit. _ She mouthed to herself. A huge tsunami of shock continued to hit her again and again. Her heart was pumping furiously as reality dumped itself on her like a huge massive boulder. _The heck? What did he meant by do you remember what happened last night?_ She hastily wrapped the blanket around herself and felt like dying. Literally. _What trouble did I land myself into now? Why can't I remember anything?_

"Darn it," she hissed under her breath as the headache worsened in her misery. She pressed onto her temple harder and prayed that the pain would go away. And now she felt a weird sensation on the base of her neck. Her fingers touched the unfamiliar object. _What the heck is this?_

A plaster.

She gently exerted pressure on the plaster to see what injury she had sustained. A sharp pain started to radiate from the base of her neck. _Ouch. _From the extent of the pain, she guessed that it was a rather deep wound from her experiences and decided not to look at it for now. Or maybe till her headache was finally gone.

A rasp on the door interrupted her thoughts and pulled her back to reality.

"Ay Zero, aren't you late for class?" A male voice inquired from the outside.

She gulped in terror and shivered uncomfortably. _Please don't open the door. Oh please don't. _She chanted madly, her heart already threatening to burst out from her throat at any moment. The male student made no signs of bulging or walking away.

"Hey, Zero…? You alright?"

Footsteps edged closer and closer. Her heart rate jumped higher with every closer step he took. Now along with the headache, her heart was going into overdrive. Her crazy heart pounding resonated within her eardrums and she felt her blood thudding rapidly in every vein and capillary of her body.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

She heard him grasp the doorknob. _Oh no. Oh no. Don't._ She threw the blanket over herself and squeezed her eyes shut. The doorknob turned slowly and just when he was about to open the door, another male voice caught him by surprise.

"Hey, what are you doing trying to enter my room without permission?"

"Oh, Zero, I thought you were still inside your room. I thought I heard someone so…"

The male student trailed off weakly.

"Hahaha. I guess my hearing was wrong. See you in class!"

Heavy footsteps approached the door and it clicked open. The harsh and icy cold tone that Zero used was now gone. It was replaced with one that was more gentle and warm.

"Yuki, you feeling better?"

The door clicked shut behind him and he approached the figure hiding beneath the blanket cautiously.

"And why are you hiding under the blanket?"

He let out a chuckle and removed the blanket. However, instead of Yuki, a stack of carefully arranged pillows was there. His heart stopped.

"Yuki…?" A tone of worry and anxiety laced his voice.

"YUKI!"

Now he was panicking. His heart raced as he tried to figure out where she went. Then a cold blast of air hit his face and he felt as if he had suffered a punch to his stomach.

She had escaped through the window. _Did she regret giving him her blood last night? Did he take too much blood from her? She shouldn't have approached him at that moment when he was feeling most vulnerable and...blood thirsty..._

Zero pushed such atrocious thoughts away and hurriedly leapt out of the window to look for her.

No matter what, he would find her.

He must find her.


	7. Realization

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>He had been at it since the crack of dawn. Rapidly flipping and peering into each and every corner or object that caught his eye, Aidou was determined to not let any stone be left unturned by him.<p>

"Dang," he cursed violently under his breath and ruffled his wind tousled hair as he paused his maniac search for a brief moment to survey his surroundings. Or rather, extremely messed up room with everything all thrown and hurled all over the place.

His blonde eyebrows knitted together in annoyance and frustration.

"Where is it?"

"What do you mean by where is it?" Another male voice echoed him. His cousin, still wrapped comfortably under his blanket, eyed him wearily from across the room, trying to open his eyes against the tiny strip of sunlight that filtered in through the window curtains.

"What are you looking for Aidou?"

He rubbed his eyes slowly and sat up in his bed, revealing his shirtless half of his body.

Aidou stiffened in his spot and his eyes widened. _Oh shit I can't tell this to him either_. He immediately cracked his brains for a pseudo answer to conceal his true intentions.

"Oh nothing, I was just er, you know, as usual, erm, finding something that I was looking for."

Cain narrowed his icy-looking eyes at Aidou before proceeding to scan the extent of the mess that Aidou himself had created in search for whatever he was looking for.

He spread his arms out and gestured wildly at the wreck the place was in.

"You mean, messing up the entire room is your 'usual' thing? I have never seen you more anxious than this to find stuff," Cain responded curtly and heaved a long, heavy sigh. He shook his head and muttered inaudibly.

"Alright, you better clean up this horrid mess before Kaname steps into our room and sees this. I'm going to get screwed again because of you," he said with underlying tones of annoyance and defeat. "While you clean up, I'll continue to catch up on my sleep before lessons commence."

After having made sure that Cain was fast asleep, Aidou relaxed his tensed up shoulders and began to tidy up the mess.

"Aw man, this is going to take a long while!"

* * *

><p>A loud bang at the door was enough to let Chairman Cross know who it was. The door slammed open, threatening to disintegrate into tiny wooden chips as the enraged teen stormed into the office, threatening to wreck everything in its path.<p>

But instead of the commotion that he expected to receive, it was something different.

"Yes, Zero?" Chairman Cross leaned forward in his desk, his office chair creaking as it struggled to support his weight. He pushed up his glasses to get a clearer view of Zero.

"What can I do for you?"

There was something unusual in Zero's eyes, something alive, that was rarely seen. It was as if his irises were filled with anger and a slight tinge of concern. Something was unsettling him and he didn't know how to deal with him.

"Yuki's gone."

"What? Sorry? Can you repeat that? I didn't really catch it," Chairman Cross peered at Zero who was towering over him and breathing really heavily. His reply was so soft it sounded like he was mumbling.

"YUKI HAS GONE MISSING," he replied again, agitation evident in his facial features. He rammed his palms on the table, causing the poor man to jump in shock.

"Okay, wait Zero. How can you be sure that she's gone? I mean, she may be in some corner of the school that you just don't know," the Chairman motioned Zero to sit down so that he could learn more.

"She wasn't in any of the morning classes for today, nor the usual areas that she often hung out. Even Yori wasn't sure where Yuki went. Yuki didn't even inform her about her whereabouts. She wasn't in her dorm either and last night…" Zero paused awkwardly, trying to figure out how he had to say about the previous night. "Last night, we had a talk in my dormitory to settle things out and after that, I was certain that she went back to her dorm. I sent her back and made sure," Zero continued, fervently hoping that his lies would sneak past the Chairman's detection.

Chairman Cross shifted to lean on his chair, many different thoughts and scenarios swirling in his mind as he tried to process Zero's information and come out with a coherent conclusion to Yuki's sudden disappearance.

First of all, Yuki wasn't under any threat. As of now, he knew no one that wanted to endanger or capture Yuki for whatever reason.

Secondly, Yuki was a sensible and likeable girl, so it again crossed out the possibility that some jealous soul wanted to kidnap her whatsoever.

Thirdly, the fact that Zero was certain that Yuki went back to her dorm safely and that he had already scanned through the normal places that Yuki frequented and coming back with nothing was troubling and worrying. But where would Yuki go?

Kaien removed his glasses and rubbed his temples in a circular motion.

"All right, Zero, here's what I'm going to do. I'll dispatch a team of students to look for Yuki right now and I'll update you when I find anything. Go for your lessons and you can help out with the search after your lessons and duties. Got it?"

At first it was the exchange student Misaki's fever, and now, it was Yuki's mysterious disappearance.

Being chairman was definitely no easy task.

* * *

><p>The strong sunlight that streamed onto her face was really uncomfortable. Her face twitched as she slowly opened her eyes. <em>Oh my goodness, what on earth happened to me?<em> Her mind felt foggy as she tried desperately to retrieve her memories of the previous night. However, it drew a blank. Her brain wasn't working. As her vision got clearer, she realized that she wasn't in her own dormitory. Instead, the whitewashed walls and pungent smell of medicine and sterilized products told her that she was in the infirmary. She tried to move her body but the pain that radiated from her joints caused her to cast a second thought about moving anywhere. _Why do I feel so fatigued? _She twisted her head slightly to see who was on the chair beside her sleeping so soundly and her heartbeat quickened upon seeing him.

_Usui? Why is Usui here? And what was with the acceleration of my heartbeat just now? _

"I see that you're awake now," a familiar voice shattered her train of thought was the clicking of heels approached her.

Her eyes turned to look at the nurse.

"So how are you feeling today? You look better than yesterday. I bet you'll be up and running by tomorrow. Let me take your temperature."

The nurse slid the sterilized thermometer and waited for the beep. She then extracted it and recorded the temperature down on the clipboard.

"Wow, the fever actually cleared unexpectedly fast," she exclaimed in disbelief and relief. She raised a brow and smiled.

"Must be the power of love and care huh?" She suggested cheekily with a twinkle in her eye before prescribing some medication and allowing the patient to go back to her dorm to rest.

"So you can leave the infirmary now right?" Usui roused from his sleep and shot a sleepy smile that went straight into the bulls' eye of her heart. She felt her face heat up and turned away momentarily to cool herself down. Her eardrums were going to explode with the hard thudding of her heart.

Usui grasped her right hand in his and put it to his cheek, the touch immediately sending sparks of electricity up and down her fatigued body, energizing her in the process. Her heart fluttered even more now.

_Oh my goodness, is it even right to feel this way about him? My body is already going into overdrive by his simple gesture. _

She wondered uncomfortably but turned back to smile at him.

_So is this really love?_

"By the way, the school already contacted your mom and updated her with your condition. She's relieved that you are getting better and hopes to see you back home soon, Ayuzawa."

The word "Ayuzawa" struck her like a huge boulder. That wasn't right…a sudden sinking feeling in the pits of her stomach further confirmed her suspicions.

_Ayuzawa? As in Misaki Ayuzawa? The exchange student from Seika High? This isn't right…Is there something wrong with Usui or did something happen between us that I didn't remember? As far as I remembered, my mother already passed away…So, how on earth could I have a mother and isn't my home here? Here, with Zero and Chairman Cross and Kaname?_

"Ayuzawa? Ayuzawa? Are you okay?"

Too shell-shocked to utter a single word, she shook her head vigorously and dreaded what would happen next.

"Usui, I'm…not Ayuzawa. I'm Yuki."

* * *

><p>"Come on Misaki, get a grip on yourself. Someone has to be playing a really horrible and perverted joke on you," the brunette repeated to herself over and over again.<p>

"It's just a horrible dream. Horrible dream. I'll wake up soon."

She stared at her own reflection in the mirror which didn't concur with what she had just told herself. A pair of huge brown irises stared right back at her with the similar, unwavering gaze. Silky dark brown hair, complete with a small nose and pink lips didn't exactly fit the description of Misaki Ayuzawa. It was supposed to be a usual morning in the infirmary, feeling fatigued and drugged, waking up to see Usui by her side. But instead of that, she had awoken beside the silver-haired Zero, his arms encircling her waist, sleeping soundly behind her with his face buried in her hair.

She turned on the facet and splashed her face with more cold water.

_No Misaki. No. This isn't right. Something's definitely wrong here. _

She eyed herself in the mirror and touched her cheeks. It felt real. It was real. She was real. It wasn't a dream. It was reality. Even the plaster that was on her neck was real. The dull pain that radiated from it was real too.

"Aishh!" Her thin eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to imagine herself explaining her situation to someone. Who in the right mind would believe that she wasn't who she appeared to be? She would be the one termed insane and crazy. People would be casting weird stares at her if she even attempted to explain herself. And that is why, the current thing to do …

"Yuki! Yuki! Are you in here somewhere?"

"Let's go check this toilet. You go check the other toilet."

Misaki let out a long labored sigh and smacked her forehead. Her eyes frantically searched for a nearby exit – any windows or vents for her to plan her swift escape. Instead of handling this screwed up situation like a Seika High President – stepping out to announce that she wasn't in the right body, she decided that the next best option, was to run.

Being found out wasn't really good either, as she wouldn't be able to recognize Yuki's friends and classmates. Besides, both of their personalities were on the opposite sides of the spectrum and she wouldn't want to be sent to some mental institution for bipolar disorder and to be convinced that she was not Misaki but Yuki.

Having successfully escaped through the open vent thanks to Yuki's petite size, Misaki realized that she wasn't in the campus grounds that she was familiar with.

This part of the academy seemed a little…ominous for some reason and the atmosphere was rather heavy. Her eyes darted in all sorts of directions and her ears were tuned to hearing random outcries of "Yuki". She relaxed a little when she found out that she was alone in this quiet place of the academy.

She slowly stood up from her crouched position in the bushes and straightened her crumpled skirt. _Damn, the skirt's torn. _She shrieked mentally at herself for ruining such a high quality and undoubtedly expensive uniform but she brushed the screaming thought aside.

For now, it was her survival that mattered. She had to get to Usui somehow – by hook or by crook, because the possibility of him believing whatever she said was slightly higher than if she had spoken to some random student. Or Chairman Cross.

"Yuki, why are you here in the Night Class grounds in broad daylight?"

The questioner was cautious and cold. However, somehow Yuki's body found the voice extremely familiar and it turned involuntarily to the direction of the voice.

Before Misaki could stop herself from speaking, her mouth had already uttered the words.

"Zero!"

There was this deep huge urge, within her, to just abandon all her thoughts and run into the arms of this huge block of ice. Was it just her own thoughts, or are these the thoughts of Yuki? Afraid to worsen the awkward and tense atmosphere between her and Zero, Misaki carefully took a few steps towards Zero in an effort to close the physical distance between them.

Something flickered in Zero's eyes as she approached him. Was it surprise? Disbelief? Uncertainty? But Zero just kept his gaze on her as Misaki walked over to him.

"Erm Zero…?" Misaki suddenly realized the huge height gap between Zero and herself and she was already craning her poor neck to meet his eyes to carry a conversation with him. _Maybe…stepping forward was a bad, bad idea…_

_But should I tell this to Zero? Would he even believe me if I tell him about my sticky situation?_

Misaki tried to form words with her mouth but couldn't. It felt as if something had been lodged in her throat. She couldn't even speak. Was this her own reaction or was this Yuki's body reacting to the news that she wanted to tell Zero?

_No…don't tell him this…_ A voice in her head echoed silently.

Everything happened so fast that the next thing she saw was the silver buttons of his uniform. Misaki was at a loss of what to do. Her hands were crammed awkwardly between her chest and his. He didn't show signs of letting her go either. He was too strong for her to wriggle out of his grip.

"Zero…"

Misaki choked. "You're crushing me."

Somewhere in the distance, a certain male was watching this from behind his curtains.

* * *

><p>"Aidou, can you tell me, honestly, what you were frantically searching for in the morning?"<p>

Rima asked as she bit onto a pocky stick. She was perched on the edge of the chair in the living room while Aidou was lazing on the opposite sofa.

His face turned a shade of red and he flustered wildly, trying to conceal his embarrassment and secret.

"It was nothing. Really. I was just looking for something important," he tried to wave the matter away casually, shooing away imaginary flies to illustrate his point.

Rima took another bite of her pocky. Her eyes narrowed at him suspiciously.

"Really? Because I found something that rolled into my room while you were turning your entire room upside down."

Aidou froze. A solemn expression flickered on his face.

"Are you going to report this to Kaname?"

The atmosphere tensed between them. Rima eased herself onto the centre of the couch and tightened her grip on her box of pocky, her eyes never straying away from Aidou's.

Aidou's steely gaze also never left Rima.

"Where is it?" He muttered between clenched teeth and fists, ready to fly to attack Rima at any second now.

A sly smile tilted the corner of her lips before the vampire erupted into fits of laughter.

"Ahahaha! I can't believe you fell for it! Ahahah!" She rolled on the couch with laughter, her legs kicking in all directions.

She scooted off the couch and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know what you did, but make sure that you make everything go back to what it was before Kaname finds out about your…little experiment."


	8. The Plan

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>"Usui, I'm…not Ayuzawa. I'm Yuki."<p>

The atmosphere between them became incredibly tense. The tension that sudden enveloped them was so tangible Yuki swore she could taste it in her mouth. Usui just continued to stare at her, utterly dumbfounded. The words that she just said seemed to have caused a mini atomic explosion in his brain no doubt.

Usui still wasn't talking. His emerald eyes continued to peer into her own (or more accurately, Misaki's). They clouded over for a brief moment before recognition flickered in his irises like a small flame and bringing back to terms with reality. Yuki shifted uncomfortably on the bed, her legs already going numb from being in a fixed position for too long.

She bit her lower lip nervously.

"Um, Usui? You okay?" her voice cracked and her voice drifted off uneasily. She still wasn't used to hearing her own voice being so different from her own. Misaki's voice sounded more serious and authoritative. It didn't sound like herself at all. A part of her wanted to reach out and land a comforting hand on Usui's shoulder but another part of her resisted this urge. Somehow she knew that this wasn't actually her reacting. It was Misaki's body which was reacting in this situation. _This is so weird._

Usui broke his gaze on Yuki and concentrated on the bed railing instead. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"This is really unexpected and somehow I do believe you although it sounds incredulous…I apologise for my earlier actions. I didn't know you weren't…Misaki."

Yuki relaxed a little and smiled. The tension earlier was slowly dissipating.

"It's okay! We're going to get to the bottom of this! Let's head over to the Chairman's office for now alright?"

* * *

><p>On the way to the chairman's office, Misaki couldn't help but feel a tinge of pity towards Zero. She looked at his tall physique, his silver hair, his broad back as he hurriedly led her onward. Yuki really meant a lot to him but he just couldn't really express himself well to her, she thought earnestly as she struggled to catch up with Zero's long strides. <em>Damn<em>. She exclaimed inwardly. She missed her own body. Yuki's body was relatively smaller both in size and stature compared to her own. Her legs were shorter so she was trying to get used to taking longer strides to cover the gap that was widening between Zero and her.

Her thoughts then wondered to the little voice that ringed in her ears earlier, the one who told her not to reveal her true identity to Zero. It was eerie and sounded like a little girl's voice in fact. _This is getting weird…_The thought of a little girl controlling Yuki sent shudders of chills down her spine.

Just then, Zero spoke, "Yuki, we're here."

"Huh?"

Misaki broke away from her rambling thoughts and looked up at Zero with a blank expression fixed on her face. _And this is how tall and huge Zero looks like from Yuki's perspective huh…I didn't even notice he was this…tall…_ Zero cocked one of his brows and opened the door.

"Chairman, I found Yuki."

A blast of cool air hit her face as Misaki entered the chairman's office once more. Maybe it was because she wasn't paying much attention to the interior when she first arrived, but she felt the homeliness of the office and the sight of it was comforting to her. A memory of her being here eating with Chairman Cross and Zero flickered in her mind. Even though it was a blurry image, Misaki could feel the warmth of the moment radiate throughout the rest of her body. A sudden short pain zinged through her chest as a thought suddenly occurred to her.

Even thought Yuki didn't have her parents with her, the company of Zero and Chairman Cross was sufficient to make her feel at home. They were her _family_.

Just like how she, her mother and her sister were content eating together as a family during dinnertime. They didn't need a father to complete the happy family picture. Being around those that love and cherish you is enough.

"Yuki, why are you standing there and staring at the floor my dear?"

Chairman Cross moseyed over to her side, grabbed her elbow gently and pulled her towards the middle of the office where the dining table was already set up and filled with dishes.

Her involuntarily let out an astonished gasp and tried to conceal her surprise by covering her mouth when she locked eyes with Usui and herself. Misaki felt uneasy looking at herself from Yuki's perspective. She looked…exhausted. There were obvious dark rings around her eyes but there was a certain quality of fierceness that continued to lurk in her eyes.

"Come, come, sit down my dear. You look like a lost sheep."

Chairman Cross patted the empty seat next to him amiably with one hand while casually waving his chopsticks with the other hand. Misaki sat down on the seat obediently while Zero handed her a pair of chopsticks and a bowl of rice.

"I think it was a good idea after all to have dinner with the exchange students to make them feel more homely here!"

The bespectacled man continued on cheerfully, a smile creeping up the side of his lips as imaginary flowers started to drift into the air around him.

The four teenagers stared at him, all at a loss of words to say.

The rest of the evening was spent eating dinner in silence. Every time the Chairman tried to open his mouth to start a conversation, Zero's dead glare pinned him to where he was and he shuddered under the intensity of his glare.

"Alright, I'm done! Who's done too?"

Yuki (In Misaki's body) chirped out a little too enthusiastically in an attempt to shatter the uncomfortable tension that had started to hang around the five of them.

Misaki (In Yuki's body) stood up from her chair at that moment and both of them entered the kitchen together, leaving the guys behind to clear up the table.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the kitchen…<p>

**(Misaki's POV)**

After making sure that both of them were out of hearing, the petite brunette sneakily crept up next to the raven haired girl that was busily washing the dishes in the kitchen sink. It was weird to see herself wearing such a frilly and girly kitchen apron. _Wow, what am I saying? I'm the one who is working as a maid in a maid café wearing frilly costumes and girly outfits.._ Misaki shooed that random thought away like an irritating fly and rolled up her sleeves to help the real Yuki to wash up. She grabbed the spare soapy sponge nearby and took the remaining cutlery to wash.

"So, how is it like being me Misaki?"

Yuki cocked her head in Misaki's direction and had to look downwards to meet the pair of chocolate brown eyes next to her. Upon hearing this question, images of the hug that occurred between her and Zero flashed in her mind like lightning across a pitch dark sky. It was painfully real. _Aw crap, of all things I remember is that moment?_ Misaki stretched her neck upwards awkwardly and shot her a shaky smile.

"I guess, I'm still getting used to everything. Besides, it's not as if we've been in each other's bodies for a really long period of time yet."

"How about you?" Misaki expertly diverted the question back to her taller companion.

"Ah I see," Yuki nodded slowly and motioned Misaki to step away from the sink and she opened a drawer to retrieve a dry towel to clean the plate. Then she stretched out her arm to put the plate back into the wooden cabinets overhead. A smile curved the side of Yuki's lips as she thought of something novel to add.

"Ever since I got trapped in your body, I realized the advantages of being much taller than my actual height. Such as, being able to reach high places that I wouldn't have been able to. Seeing things and people..." She paused for a moment, trying to string words together. "Yup, seeing things and people from a brand new perspective," she continued with flourish.

"I bet you aren't used to being shorter and smaller right Misaki?"

She chuckled as she saw Misaki desperately trying to reach the upper most cabinet door to store the plate. She took it from the struggling girl, reached out easily to the cabinet and put the plate in.

_Damn, it's hard to do certain things now when I'm this short. _The Seika High President cursed mentally to herself.

"Hey girls," Chairman Cross poked his head inside the kitchen. "Can you come out for a bit so that the guys can transfer all the plates and cutlery into the sink?"

With that, their private conversation was over.

* * *

><p>It was already 8pm when all five of them settled back at the dining table to continue their discussions.<p>

Everyone told their side of the story, Zero got mad and fumed when he realized that he was the only one who was kept in the dark about this body-swapping incident but he reluctantly stayed on to try to help solve this complicated problem.

"Now," Chairman Cross edged closer to the middle of the table, all signs of his goofiness and carefree personality gone.

"We need to settle this problem fast, because the exchange students can't be staying here for too long. In fact, I've already extended their stay for an additional two days despite the protests from the principal of Seika High who is currently, fuming mad and threatening to resort to legal action if I do not return his two students."

He inhaled deeply and let out a labored sigh. He crossed his fingers together and stared gravely at the table for a long while before continuing.

"We currently have four days left to swap the girls back. I'll do whatever I can to help and I assure you that it will be settled soon. The fastest would be in three days. I will get to the bottom of this and revert both of you girls back to normal."

Zero let out a low chuckle at the Chairman's somewhat heroic sounding statement. "I can't stand this bullshit any longer," he uttered and pulled back his chair.

"I'm tired. I'm going back to my dorm now."

The door slammed loudly as he exited.

"Is he always like this?" Usui asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes he is," Yuki replied as a matter of factly. "It's just his nature."

The table fell silent again.

"So…what do both of us have to do in the meanwhile? Are we excused for classes?" Misaki asked hopefully.

"No. You two continue to attend lessons, but under Usui and Zero's supervision."

Both Misaki and Yuki opened their mouths to protest, but the Chairman spoke no further and ordered them to return to their dorms.

* * *

><p><strong>Day #2 as Misaki<strong>

It definitely felt uncomfortable for her to be sleeping alone in the dorm, as compared to sharing a room with Yori. Misaki's room felt too foreign to her. It was too bare – the room's decoration was kept to the bare minimals. There was a solitary wardrobe that leaned against one side of the wall. It was intricately decorated with swirling thorns and roses and the color of the wood had already faded. She opened the wardrobe. In it were mostly empty hangers, except for Misaki's Seika High School uniform. Curious, she took it out and admired how different the uniform was compared to her own. The quality of the materials used in the uniform and hers formed a stark contrast. Misaki's uniform felt rougher to the touch and it wasn't as comfortable as her own uniform which already felt like a second skin to her.

"Interesting…" Yuki muttered to herself, intrigued by what possibly Seika High would be like. How different it would be from Cross Academy.

She put the uniform back into the wardrobe and admired herself in the mirror. Long black hair that fell loosely on her broad shoulders. Orange eyes that carried a sense of fierceness, yet a hint of delicacy lingered somewhere.

A crisp knock on her door broke her out of her reverie.

"Who is it?"

"Usui."

"Oh, I'm coming. Give me a minute."

She frantically searched for a comb nearby and brushed her hair, arranged her fringe and threw a last look at herself in the mirror before leaving. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. _You're not Yuki Cross anymore. You're now Misaki. _ She chanted in her head.

It's time to live the life of Misaki the exchange student.

* * *

><p><strong>Day #2 as Yuki<strong>

"Yuki! Yuki! Wake up! You're going to be late!"

Misaki felt someone tugging the sleeve of her nightgown impatiently.

"Come on, you can't be late for lessons again! The teacher will punish you! He said he will if you come to class late again for the fifth time in a row!"

_What? How can I be late for school? I've always been early to keep an eye for pesky students. As the president of Seika High, how can I be late? I have a reputation to uphold. _ She babbled groggily in her mind.

Yori finally gathered enough strength to haul the sleeping beauty up into a sitting position and commenced her usual tactics to rouse the heavy sleeper. She grabbed Yuki's shoulders and shook her vigorously.

"Alright…" Misaki mumbled sleepily with an underlying tone of irritation. Her brows knitted together and she opened her heavy eyelids.

A girl with light brown hair that was cut into a bob appeared in her field of vision. _Who the heck is this?_ Misaki wondered, her mind still foggy from last night's sleep.

"Great!" A smile tilted the lips of the girl, wiping away the concern that she displayed on her doll-like features a moment ago. She hurriedly grabbed a new set of uniform from the wardrobe and tossed it onto Misaki.

"Quick! Get dressed! We're going to make it if we leave now!"

En route to class and still feeling off balance, Misaki followed the footsteps of her dorm mate who was navigating her way through the crowded hallways, weaving in and out of the hordes of students who were heading to the same direction as they were. _Were there so many people in Seika High? Why haven't I noticed this before?_

Questions began to appear in her head but it was soon lost because her mind became hazy again.

"Just on time!" Yori exclaimed cheerfully and beamed a smile at Misaki as both of them settled in their seats a minute before the teacher arrived into the classroom. The teacher was a balding man wearing wire-rimmed glasses. He looked gaunt and was wearing a gray woolen shirt with black pants. He scanned the classroom for latecomers and stopped when he caught sight of Misaki. Disbelief filtered through his features as he deliberately took off his glasses, cleaned them with his shirt and put them on again to affirm what he saw was real.

"Yuki Cross, this is really a surprise. It's not everyday that I see that you are early for class," the teacher spoke as a sardonic smile spread his lips. _Huh? Why am I Yuki? I'm Misaki right? Has the teacher gotten facts wrong?_ Misaki rubbed her weary eyes and then reality struck her.

_I'm still stuck in Yuki's body. I'm still at Cross Academy. _

She slumped in her seat and chided herself mentally. _How could she have forgotten such an important thing?_ The monotonous drone of the math teacher was enough to put her to sleep. "Can this get any more boring?" Misaki mumbled to herself as she copied the math solutions onto Yuki's notebook. Her handwriting wasn't her own anymore. Instead of the chicken scratch that she was famous for, Yuki's handwriting was orderly and neat. It felt magical for Misaki to be able to possess such beautiful handwriting.

"Yuki? Can you tell me the answer for this equation?" The math teacher smirked.

_What is with this math teacher and Yuki? _Misaki pondered. She looked at the board that was now filled with an incredibly long equation. Somewhere in her brain knew the answer. _I'm the one who scored second in Seika High and you think I can't do that equation? Dream on, sensei. _ She scowled for a split second before smiling sweetly at him. Thank goodness her brain cells were still functioning. She mentally calculated the equation at the back of her mind with ease. Math was her specialty after all.

"The answer is xxx." She answered with certainty.

"That…is correct Yuki," the math teacher replied with his mouth hung wide open.

In fact, everyone in the room swiveled about their seats to throw a glance at Misaki.

Even Yuki. Usui on the other hand, was already aware of her mathematical skills and looked on with nonchalance.

"Alright, enough of the stares, let's go on with our lessons…"

When Misaki was nearly nodding off to sleep, her dorm mate nudged her by the elbow and threw her a quick smile.

"I didn't know you had it in you Yuki. Even as your friend, I'm surprised."

* * *

><p>"How's your progress going Kaname?" Chairman Cross eyed the long-haired man wearily.<p>

"It's going well. There's nothing for you to worry about. I'm almost done already," Kaname replied him confidently.

"How many more days do you think it would take you?"

A sly grin emerged on the vampire's face.

"I need only one more day."


	9. First Horse Riding Lesson

**Chapter 9**

Rima walked down the stairway as usual, munching her delicious strawberry flavoured pocky stick when she noticed a strange figure lurking in the shadows behind the staircase. Intrigued by the unusual fixture, she took a step closer, anticipation building up in her and then rolled her eyes heavenward when she saw who it was.

Aidou.

She lifted one perfectly manicured eyebrow up at him, interest twinkling in her eyes as she took a pocky stick and offered it to him.

"You want one Aidou?"

She mischievously waved the pocky stick in front of his nose, taunting him before putting it into her mouth and enjoying the treat before his bare eyes. A low guttural

growl erupted from the figure still in the shadows.

"Rimaaaa…"

He hissed unhappily, making sure his word was dripping with intense hatred and desire to rip her throat out. Rima shrugged her shoulders and leaned close to him.

"What you gonna do about it huh?" Seriousness had ebbed into her voice as she edged closer to whisper into Aidou's ear.

"Your secret's out and you have to deal with the punishment."

Then, as if nothing had ever happened, she happily skipped out of the dark corner of the staircase and waved to Aidou.

"See ya later, _loser_."

A smirk emerged from her pixie like features as she bit down hard on her remaining pocky stick.

"Grrrrr…"

Aidou fumed madly. He wanted to rip her throat out so badly, but he couldn't, because he was punished by Kaname.

"Rima you twerp you let the cat out of the bag…Just when I was about to clear my mess…"

* * *

><p><strong>Day #2 as Yuki<strong>

"Misaki, it's no time to laze around yet. We still have one more lesson to go. We still have our horse-riding lesson. Remember?"

Yori eyed her companion who had already flung herself onto her bed when they got back to their dorm.

"Yuki…"

She sighed and went over to shake the sleepyhead some more.

"Get…Up…Yuki…"

Misaki felt as if her brain was in a blender, swishing violently about in her skull. No matter how hard she tried, this weariness never seemed to leave her out of its grasp. It continued to envelop her and drown her in this dark pool of fatigue. _Ugh, I'm so tired…I need a break from all of this…_ Misaki gathered her remaining strength and channeled it into changing her horse-riding clothing.

"All right, let's go!" Yori shot an encouraging smile at her friend and pulled her out of the bed and into the lush green fields of Cross Academy.

"Whoa…"

Misaki could barely say a word when she saw the greenery that surrounded her. Tall trees with humongous leaves of all shapes and sizes sheltered them from the afternoon heat. However, it was not for long, as they had to go into the horse enclosure and master the tricks of horse riding. Misaki looked on at the majestic horses with awe. There were five horses in total, grazing in the enclosed area. One horse in particular appealed to her the most. It was brown with little light coloured brown specks spotting its entire body. Never in her life had she even imagined that one day she would be privileged enough to learn how to ride a horse. _Mom will be so proud of me when I return home…I bet Suzannah will be eager to hear how riding a horse actually feels…_

She looked at the leather gloves she was equipped with and sighed. _If only Seika High was rich enough to provide its students such opportunities…The curriculum here is more relaxed and less hectic as compared to our school. _A gentle breeze caressed her face and playfully tousled her brown strands of hair that hung loosely around her face. Her fringe was already going in all sorts of directions and almost poked her in the eye.

At the edge of her vision, a familiar blonde stepped forward towards the horse that he had selected. _Usui…_ As much as she wanted to, she couldn't hang around him because she wasn't herself anymore. Things would turn fishy if she started to follow him around too. Both she and Yori were quite a distance away from Usui. Misaki saw Usui's lips move, but she was too far away to hear what he was saying.

"Oh my goodness…Yuki, look. He's going to ride the wild horse. The one that only Zero can control…" Yori pointed at Usui shakily. "Is he crazy?"

Misaki looked on from afar. Usui was stepping closer to the increasingly uncomfortable mare. It was already displaying signs of unease and discomfort by thrashing its head wilding about and rapidly stamping its legs against the ground, leaving indentations on the grass. In spite of that, Usui continued to approach the animal cautiously and confidently. His expression never betrayed any signs of uncertainly or anxiety. He was all for it.

Misaki's breath caught when he was just inches away from the panicking horse. The horse trainer was still keeping an eye on both the human and animal, ready to spring in between them if any unpleasant event was to occur.

_What was Usui doing now?_ Misaki squinted her eyes against the sunlight that was shining directly at her face. Usui's mouth was moving as he continued to close the gap between him and the horse. The classmates around her let out a collective gasp. Everyone was also kept on edge while watching Usui. _He's talking to the horse? When did Usui know how to do such things? I guess there is still so much about him that I don't know…_

"Oh my goodness, he got onto the horse!" Yori exclaimed in surprise as she frantically jabbed her finger in Usui's direction. Usui sat on the horse saddle casually, but his eyes were still focused on controlling the horse. The horse trainer gave him an all clear signal and retreated to a safe distance so that Usui could ride the horse.

"That exchange student is so awesome!" The female classmates around Misaki chimed and looked on with admiration.

"That's why foreign students have that charm that our own students don't possess you know," another voice chirped excitedly.

"Doesn't he look like Prince Charming?"

_Prince Charming? Pftt don't make me puke. _Misaki thought to herself. _Since when did the outer-spaced alien transform into a Prince Charming? _She looked on as Usui made the horse do simple stunts on the obstacle course that had been set up for their lesson today. It never struck to her how Usui actually fit this kind of scenario. His blonde spiky hair was being ruffled by the wind, his emerald eyes focused on the obstacle ahead of him and giving commands to the horse he rode. He possessed some kind of elegance that Misaki couldn't even comprehend. It was as if she was looking at a different person. _What kind of person is Usui exactly?_

"Yuki…I hate to break you out of your daydream but you're up next already," Yori nudged Misaki and she motioned to the beast that was waiting for her.

_Right. There were five horses…_

Misaki rolled up her sleeves in preparation for the face-off between her and the horse.

She approached it head on, ready for a battle but someone behind her was stopping her from reaching the horse.

"Yuki…you're going to scare the animal if you do it like that…Approach it gently…"

Yori reminded her before stepping back into the crowd.

"Right."

Her evil Seika High Aura that she exuded before had obviously freaked the living daylights of the horse. It whined and thrashed about wildly.

"Whoa Yuki, this horse is usually tame and has a good personality. What you did there really spooked it," the horse trainer remarked jokingly before directing her to get on the saddle.

Having relatively shorter limbs made the climb up the horse's back difficult and it took a long while before she managed to get on the animal's back. Panting madly, Misaki took hold of the reins and inhaled deeply.

_Then what am I supposed to do now?_ Panic rose within her, slowly constricting her like a snake. She wasn't taught how to ride a horse. Her hands began to quiver slightly and she felt nervous. _Oh no…I really am clueless about this sort of things…_

"Yuki."

The familiar voice untangled her twisted stomach. She looked into the crowd to see who it was who had called her_. No way. Is this a dream? Am I awake yet?_

The silver haired boy separately himself from the crowd and began to demonstrate her the basics of controlling the animal. _Monkey see monkey do right? I guess I can handle that. _Not before long, she was able to give instructions to the horse and direct it to where she wanted to go. The tension that had build up within her collapsed and she could breathe more easily now. When her time was up, she happily trotted back to rejoin Yori.

"Good job Yuki!"

Misaki smiled. "Thanks Yori, but I wouldn't have done it without the help of Zero. Speaking of Zero, where is he?"

Misaki turned around to try to spot him but he wasn't there anymore.

"Well he usually skips this class because he's sort of good at all of this already but somehow today he decided to pop by and help out…"

Misaki's face fell.

"Oh…is that so…"

Hm. Now she had to figure out not one but two guys.

* * *

><p><strong>Day #2 as Misaki<strong>

Her classmates around her were erupting in cheers as they saw how Usui singlehandedly tamed the wild horse that only Zero was capable of. _Now Zero's having some competition around here… _Yuki thought to herself. _But Usui is really good. From the looks of it, he has been doing this for a long while now… _Usui was still a mystery to her. He looked like he belonged to some rich aristocrat family and yet at the same time, he didn't. It didn't make sense to Yuki at all. It was obviously clear that Usui was brought up well. Maybe it was because he was good at concealing this. Yuki nodded to herself. _Yes, he's hiding his roots for some reason._

However, the most surprising part of her lesson was when she realized that Zero decided to make a rare appearance to coach Misaki. For some weird reason, her heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest and thrown down a cliff. It still hurt now.

_Am I jealous? Jealous of the attention that Zero gave to Misaki? No that's impossible. I can understand his intentions. Misaki doesn't know any knowledge about horse riding and it would be fishy if the trainer realized that she was acting weird as me. _

Luckily for her, since she was a new student and the lesson was already ending when her turn came, she was excused from the activity. _Thank goodness… _Yuki heaved a sigh of relief. She made a mental note to thank Misaki when they got their bodies back.

It was only the second day as Misaki and she was already missing her own life. Her thoughts floated to how Yori was still unaware of the entire situation and how long it would take for Yori to find out that the real Yuki wasn't with her.

In the distance, the clock tower chimed.

Once, twice and then thrice.

Yuki sat up in her bed fully awake now. Her heartbeat escalated as she wondered whether Misaki was already at the parade square. Without a second thought, she dashed out of her room to find Misaki.

**Yuki's dorm**

Misaki was already passed out on the bed the time Yuki sprinted into the room.

"Misaki, wake up, you have night duty!" Yuki anxiously tugged at Misaki's shoulder and pulled her up with her strength.

"What…? What's going on…?" Misaki muttered as she pried her eyes open. She looked at the window on her left. The sky was already dark and the moon hung lazily among the sea of stars.

"Night duty!" Yuki repeated herself frantically and fumbled in her drawer to retrieve her armband. She hastily attached it to Misaki's uniform and dragged her out of bed.

"Go go go go!"


	10. Questions

**Day #2 as Yuki**

Having executed instructions to her peers for too many times in Seika High as their president, Misaki managed to skillfully direct and control the mad herd of Day Class students within a couple of minutes. She scanned the rowdy crowd that had dispersed to form two rows along the pathway for a familiar silver-haired male student but it was to no avail. She tutted in disapproval. _What kind of student is allowed to be a councilor if he fails to turn up and carry out his role? Moreover, it feels fishy that only two councilors have been elected to control the entire cohort of students. What are the requirements for a councilor exactly? _The more she thought about it, the more she realized that this academy operated on a completely different level from her own school. Questions continued to flood her brain and she became lost in her deep thoughts. _I should go and ask around about the school's system once I get back my body. Asking the others now in my current body would only rouse suspicion and maybe even blow both of our covers. _

"May I ask what troubles you so much that you haven't been responding to my greetings Yuki?"

Her brain, or more accurately, Yuki's brain immediately registered that voice as Kaname's. Her whole body became to heat up slowly. Sweat started to form in her hands.

Misaki swiveled around awkwardly to face Yuki's crush. An automated body reaction caused her hand to reach the back of her head in embarrassment. Misaki couldn't hide the shy smile that was already spreading across her lips.

"Yuki, are you alright?"

Kaname asked once more, resting his hand on her shoulder. Her body was going into overdrive now.

"Y-Yes!"

Misaki's response came out more enthusiastically than she had expected and now even her legs felt wobbly. She looked straight into Kaname's chocolate brown eyes.

At that split second, something changed in his eyes. It seemed like there was a flicker of hostility that briefly crossed his entire face and his eyes hardened for a quick moment before his expression reverted back to the one that was all warm and friendly.

_He already knows. _

A silent whisper echoed through her brain, followed by a girlish chuckle. Misaki's heart froze and her heart started to violently thrash around in her chest like a swallow in a cage. Panic surged within her.

_You shall be eliminated soon. It's just a matter of time. It's too dangerous for you to stay here. _

The voice continued on slyly and ended ominously. Misaki tried to ignore that little voice in her head and plastered on an extremely bright smile as she waved to Kaname.

_Who the heck are you? _Misaki thought in her head. There was no response.

* * *

><p><strong>Day #2 as Misaki<strong>

Yuki resisted her urge to join the eager crowd of students in meeting the Night Class students. After sending Misaki off to the parade square, she had planned to head back to her dormitory immediately to catch up on the rest that she had missed for the past year or so as a guardian. The gravel underneath her shoes crunched as she took another step forward and then instead of taking another step, she stopped in her tracks. _Something's amiss. Something's definitely not right. _An icy chill slithered down the base of her neck all the way to her spine. The evening breeze that was blowing gently around her had ceased and all that was left was the stillness of the air.

Her head jerked upwards to look at the sky. The round moon hung lazily above, the stars scattered across the navy blue sky. Her hand immediately reached for her anti-vampire weapon. _Shit. _She cursed silently. It was with Misaki all this while.

The leaves on the tree in front of her, half enshrouded in darkness, rustled. She narrowed her eyes in an attempt to adjust to the darkness.

"Who's there?"

Her hands involuntarily snapped into self-defense position, ready to launch punches into whoever who stepped forward from the darkness.

_It can't be vampires right? _

"Look who's here…"

A male voice spoke from the shadows. He let out an eerie chuckle. Yuki eyed the area where she supposedly heard the voice. Her heart drummed erratically in her chest.

"If you're a student, shouldn't you be in class right now?"

Leaves rustled from the corner of her eye. This was definitely not the work of a human. It was a vampire.

Beads of sweat had already accumulated in her forehead. _What is he waiting for? Why is he attacking me?_

Without any warning, the creature lunged towards her from the shadows, his blood red eyes glowing, bloodied fangs bared and he pinned her down to the ground. Yuki struggled uselessly against the strong creature and its sharp fingernails were digging painfully into her sleeves, tearing it apart.

"How did you get in?"

Yuki muttered as she used all of her strength to fend of the deranged vampire. Its rancid breath was making her nauseous. She struggled under its iron grip and then her legs saw an opening and she kicked it with all of her might. The creature was tossed into the air and then she heard a distinct gunshot. The creature crumbled onto the ground before dissolving into fine dust.

"Zero?"

The silver-haired boy emerged from wherever he was lurking, his bloody rose gun still locked on target. His brows were knitted together angrily as he slotted his gun back into his jacket.

"Let's go Misak-," he paused strangely, then corrected himself. "Let's go Yuki." He threw her a glance over his shoulder and motioned for her to follow him back. "It's too dangerous for you to be hanging around here at night when you are unarmed."

"Wait! What was with that vampire and how the heck did he sneak into our school?"

Yuki stood her ground and barked at the retreating figure. Her eyes were wide as saucepans and she rapidly gestured at the spot where the vampire was eliminated.

"How can this be happening in our school? Zero, did you have anything to do with this?"

She narrowed her eyes at Zero suspiciously. He stopped in his tracks but didn't respond. _He's not talking again…_ She folded her arms in annoyance.

"If you don't tell me, I'm not going to move an inch. At. All." She emphasized the last two words. Zero sighed and walked back to her.

In a low voice, he said, "I was going after this Level E vampire but somehow I lost him a couple of days ago and then I picked up his scent today and realized he had managed to enter the school compound."

Yuki gasped in shock.

"We need to tell the Chairman about this matter fast! Who knows what will happen next?"

Zero glared at her in silence.

"The Chairman has too many things to settle right now, including the meddlesome exchange students. He'll go into crazy panic mode if he knows of this now."

Yuki opened her mouth to retaliate but he cut her off.

"Let's go. It's getting late, _Misaki._"

* * *

><p><strong>At the Chairman's office<strong>

"Ah, Kaname, have you come up with the antidote yet?" The Chairman asked amiably as he placed his arms on his desk in anticipation.

The dark haired student opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated for a moment.

"It's still in progress I'm afraid. Aidou has the tendency to…be creative with the potion he makes so I need more testing before I can ensure that it'll work successfully."

The Chairman exhaled deeply.

"Can you tell me more of the effects of the potion?"

Kaname took a seat and leaned forward.

"Both parties involved will definitely remember that they got switched but the memories will not be remembered by the host's body itself. That means that only Yuki will know what she did while in Misaki's body but Misaki can never recover that information when she returns to her own body."

"Are you a hundred percent sure?"

Kaname shook his head slowly. "No…Aidou tempered with the creation of the potion by adding his own modifications… The aftereffects are much unknown to me. However, the antidote will definitely switch their bodies back and hopefully erase the memories of the body switch."

The Chairman tensed up.

"This is troublesome. If the exchange students had realized our academy's secrets…" he trailed off slowly.

"Don't worry too much," Kaname shot him a look of assurance. "I'll do the best that I can. It'll be ready tomorrow for sure. What matters most is that the exchange students have no recollection of such an event occurring during their stay here. If it is needed, I'll perform a brainwashing session with them."

* * *

><p>Back in his dorm, Usui replayed back the scene that he had just witnessed when he was casually strolling around the school in the evening. He had wanted to accompany Yuki back to her dorm when he spotted her leaving the parade square alone but decided in the end to just follow her from a distance away.<p>

Everything seemed fine until he saw the black-haired girl stop dead in her tracks. She looked like she heard something or someone. He saw her mouth moving but he was too far away from her to catch her words. Then after what seemed like eternity, some unknown human form had rushed forward to attack her viciously. It acted so fast that Usui was sure it wasn't human but thankfully Yuki was able to fend it off with Misaki's strength.

The gunshot was completely unexpected. Seeing the creature crumble into dust was enough to send Usui sprinting back to his dormitory to assess the situation. _Something is up with this academy for sure. Something is not right around here. _

He paced back and forth in his room, unable to come up with a reasonable explanation for the incident he saw earlier. _Supernatural forces? Was that a zombie that attacked Yuki? The school is indeed ancient…I need to talk to Misaki soon. But will she even believe my words? I need to find her tomorrow._

* * *

><p>"Kaname? You're still up? It's 5am in the morning."<p>

Rima sauntered into his lab and hauled herself up a nearby chair. He continued to research wordlessly, completely ignoring her.

"You know," she continued cautiously, "Aidou's been there for a long time now…"

Her gaze flickered to the corridor that led to Aidou's punishment location. Kaname grunted.

"Isn't it easier for Aidou to come and help you out? He was the one who created the weird potion you know…"

Rima suggested in a neutral tone, careful not to sound authoritative.

"I'll figure it out myself Rima, thank you and please leave."

Rima gave a low bow and exited the room, shutting the door behind her. She walked to where Aidou was.

She kicked him viciously in the shin.

"You're going to die in my hands once Kaname releases you."


	11. The Antidote

Chapter 11

**Final Day as Yuki**

_It was freezing cold. Misaki could she her breaths as little white puffs of smoke in front of her whenever she exhaled. There was nothing much in the distance except for the expanse white snow that was everywhere. Even with her mittens on, she could feel that her hands were turning numb and she was shivering badly. She looked around her. She didn't know where she was. She felt a pang of loneliness and sadness. _

"_Mama? Papa?"_

_How did she manage to get here in the first place? How long did she have to walk? Where was she? Why was she left alone out in the cold?_

_Suddenly, a tall dark figure appeared in front of her and approached her. He opened his mouth to speak but Misaki couldn't understand what he was saying with the strong icy wind blasting her ears. He smiled and bent down to meet her eyes. Her heart stopped._

_He had fangs. He was a vampire. _

Misaki awoke drenched in sweat and struggled to breathe properly. She eyed the clock to her right which said it was only 3 a.m in the morning.

"Yuki? You alright?"

Yori muttered from the next bed as she turned on her side lamp to see what happened. She rubbed her eyes wearily and looked at Misaki. Her eyes were tinged with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare."

Misaki grinned broadly and tried to shrug it off casually.

"Go back to sleep Yori. I'm fine."

Yori tossed her a look of disbelief. One brow was arched and she stared straight at Misaki to check if she was lying. She stared a few moments longer before turning back to sleep.

Misaki wiped the beads of sweat with the back of her sleeve and relaxed. That couldn't have been her dream. It must have been Yuki's. It was Yuki's memory. Misaki shuddered at the thought of the strange man who had found her and smiled in her face menacingly. _Vampire? Do vampires even exist? Aren't they part of myth and fiction? There's no evidence that they exist…_

She pushed the dream to the back of her mind and went back to sleep.

Morning arrived shortly and Misaki had to drag herself off her bed to prepare for class. She donned the Day Class uniform and straightened any crumpled spots. She noticed the plaster that had been stuck on her neck since the day they switched bodies and applied a little pressure on it to see whether the pain was still around.

"Oh? It doesn't hurt anymore. What did Yuki do to herself? Stab a pen to her neck or something?"

Misaki mumbled to herself as she gently removed the plaster on her neck. Horror struck her like a hurricane and her heartbeat accelerated. She edged closer to the mirror to take a better look.

"Two incisions?"

Her hands started to tremble uncontrollably as she tried to stick the plaster back. _Oh my goodness what the heck is going on?_ This discovery made her remember the terrifying dream that had happened earlier in the morning. _Is there a connection between these two things? Vampires exist…?_

The gap between the two incisions matched with the fangs that the vampire had…All colour drained from Misaki's face.

The door clicked open and Yori entered, drying her hair.

"Yuki, are you okay? You looked like you saw a ghost!"

She sat next to Misaki and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Everything's okay, everything's okay…" Yori cooed as she patted Misaki's back.

As much as she wanted to be delusional and believe Yori's words, she knew she couldn't. The desire to go home arose in her more deeply than before. Images of her mother in the kitchen preparing dinner and her sister studying in her room resurfaced in her mind and tears gathered in her eyes.

**Classroom**

Misaki's thoughts occupied her mind throughout the entire day of lessons. Whether it was mathematics or chemistry, her mind kept wandering off. She couldn't erase the image of the scar that she saw on her neck nor forget the nightmare that she had. Nothing went into her brain and she was mindlessly copying the notes on her notebook, so much so that it looked like random squiggles instead of written words.

During lunch period, Usui promptly grabbed her arm and whisked her off to wherever he was going without a word. He only stopped when he found a place that was safe enough to talk.

"Usui, are you crazy? What are you doing dragging me all the way to the other end of the school?" Misaki spat at the outer spaced alien. Instead of the usual nonchalant look that Usui shot back at her, his face was one of grave concern and worry. This expression was something that Misaki had never really seen in her life before.

"Usui…are you alright?" Her tone was softer now and laced with worry.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.

In a hushed tone, he said, "Have you noticed that something is off in this school recently?"

His emerald green eyes were staring straight into her soul, his gaze unflinching. He wasn't kidding at all. Misaki's eyes fell to the floor and she recollected her thoughts.

"Well, if I tell you about it, you might think that I'm crazy," Usui continued in her silence.

"Yesterday night, I saw Yuki being attacked by some non-human thing and then it got shot and mysteriously disappeared into thin air."

Misaki's breath caught. _Non-human thing? Could it be…? Vampire?_ She looked back at Usui and whispered, "Was it a …vampire?"

Usui was taken aback by her words and he shook his head slowly. His brows furrowed together.

"I'm not quite sure…I was quite a distance away...But anything is possible now..."

Misaki exhaled and shut her eyes. "Well, I had a weird dream that I got attacked by a vampire…and I have puncture marks on my neck…" Her hand flew to touch the plaster that was still on her neck.

"What? Puncture marks?" Usui gasped in horror and his gaze followed her hand. He gingerly edged closer to her and removed the plaster. There were two distinct red puncture like marks on her neck.

"When…when was this?"

Misaki shrugged.

"Must have happened before the body switch."

Usui grabbed her hand tightly and squeezed.

"I don't know what's going on, but we need to leave fast."

Misaki's eyes widened at his wild thought. "Leave? But we need to get our bodies switched back first! And we can't possibly travel from here all the way back to Seika High without proper transport!" She exclaimed unknowingly.

He covered her mouth and urged her to hush.

"Okay let's disperse. See you later."

* * *

><p>At the end of the lessons, Misaki was summoned to the Chairman's office alone.<p>

She knocked the door of the office hesitantly, and she was filled with apprehension. Her palms were sweating again and she reached out for the doorknob and twisted it slowly, hearing the mechanism in the doorknob creak.

"Hello? I'm here."

She took a step into the office and then another. The Chairman was at his desk, watching her enter. On his desk stood a glass of water. Misaki quickly took a seat in front of the Chairman.

"So how's everything going? Fine?"

"Yes, well it's kind of hard trying to wave hello to people and converse with them when I don't know any of Yuki's friends personally…"

Misaki replied nervously and tried to look straight at the Chairman's eyes instead of the glass of water that was positioned in the middle of the desk. The aircon was whirring in the room and it suddenly occurred to Misaki that she was cold. The Chairman adjusted his position in the armchair and it creaked under the weight of his body.

"You know what's coming, do you?"

He stared at her and waited for her response. Misaki gulped. Was she supposed to answer his question or was it a rhetorical one?

"You're switching our bodies back…?"

A small hint of a smile tugged at the Chairman's lips. He leaned back in his chair and stretched. Footsteps approached from behind her. Bewildered, Misaki turned back to meet the same chocolate brown eyes that met hers yesterday night.

"Kaname…?"

"Yes, Yuki…or should I be more accurate and call you Misaki?"

Kaname took the seat next to her and smiled warmly.

"I am the one in charge of coming up with the antidote for his unfortunate mess that my friend had created. Do you have any questions regarding the after effects of the antidote that you will be receiving?"

He gestured towards the half filled glass of water on the table. Misaki threw a glance at the glass and gulped.

"That's the antidote?"

"Any questions before you drink it?" Kaname repeated himself.

"What will happen after I drink it? Will the memories that I have as Yuki be remembered?"

Kaname frowned.

"Unfortunately, no it won't."

"Why isn't Yuki here with me?"

Kaname exchanged glances with the silent Chairman.

"Well, you were the one who ingested the potion and so you will be the only one receiving the antidote Misaki."

"But how did I get the ingest the potion in the first place?"

Kaname sighed.

"Chairman, this girl is too troublesome. Can I get your permission to let her have the antidote immediately?"

"Go ahead Kaname. Misaki, it's better not to know what happened and let's just get it over and done with alright?"

The Chairman pushed the glass of water towards her.

"Drink it."

Misaki glanced at the Chairman then at the glass of what seemed like water. With trembling hands, she reached out and grabbed the glass.


	12. Unconscious

**Now**

_How long has it been since I fell asleep?_ Her eyelids were heavy as iron, stubbornly gluing her eyelids shut. Her whole body felt as if she had just completed a triathlon – her joints were throbbing with pain, her body muscles all strained and stiff. She tried to wiggle her toes at the end of the bed she was sleeping on. _Well, at least my body is still functioning, albeit with some difficulty. _In the silence of her surroundings, she heard the creak of the door opening. Light footsteps followed, making their way from the opening to her bedside. Click, clack, click, clack…click…clack. It came to an abrupt halt and the person sat on the chair that was beside her bed.

_Who is this? Why am I unable to wake up? _Her eyes rolled underneath her eyelids, desperately struggling to wrestle those eyelids open. Her throat was as dry as parchment paper and she felt like she swallowed an entire Sahara desert when she tried to clear it.

Just then, the door creaked open in the distance again and this time, the pair of footsteps came hurriedly to her bedside. She could hear the person panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"How…how is she?"

_That voice. Wait. I've heard it before. _A dim memory lit up in the darkness that shrouded her mind. _Who's voice did it belong to exactly? _She tried to probe into her memories to fish out the image of a person to match this distinct voice, but it was to no avail. The chair beside her groaned under its occupant's weight.

There was complete silence. Whether or not the person in the chair replied she did not know. _I know this person. I just need to figure out who he is. _She thought to herself desperately. Somehow her memories were like faded sepia photographs that had been soaked in a pool of black ink. She could remember certain details, but she could never seem remember the faces of the people she had seen or interacted with.

The familiar voice spoke again, breaking her train of thoughts.

"When…will she come back?" There was a strong undertone of fear and uncertainty even though it was uttered rather casually. The chair next to her groaned again. _Who is sitting next to me and observing me? Why hasn't he spoken a single word? _She concentrated on listening and tried to pick up anything that could suggest what the person sitting on the chair was doing. There was a rustling noise of a stack of papers being shuffled.

"What's this…?"

The same voice asked as he retrieved the paper.

"The tests that we did on her to ensure that everything turned out the way we wanted it," the person on the chair finally spoke and broke the silence that he had been guarding.

_Tests? What sort of tests? _She thought frantically in her mind. _When did I become the subject of a scientific experiment?_ Her heart rate accelerated and she struggled to open her eyes to see who had done this to her.

The heart rate monitor detected her increase in heart rate and started to beep. She heard a sigh from the person she identified as the doctor.

"Is she okay?" The three words came out as a weak whisper.

"We need to continue sedating her."

Before she could even count to ten, she felt a strong prick on her arm and fell back into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Usui sensed that something wasn't right when Misaki nowhere to be found after school. He had searched everywhere for her – the classrooms, the horse stables, library – but he couldn't see her at all. Then, the most possible location Misaki could be struck him. He cursed under his breath and berated himself for not having realized it sooner.

The Chairman's office.

Without a second thought, he dashed wildly in the direction of the office, the fear of not knowing what would happen to Misaki choking him. It felt like the longest marathon he had ever taken. No matter how fast he ran, he never seemed to be able to reach the Chairman's office.

He finally reached the Chairman's office and he grabbed the doorknob to open it. It was locked. Irritation and anger rose within him like a blazing fire. Furious, he grabbed the doorknob with both his hands and tried to turn it again using more force.

It didn't work.

"Usui, what are you doing?"

Someone patted his shoulder gently and he swiveled around to meet the eyes of the Seika High President.

"Misaki…is that you?" He asked cautiously, his emerald eyes trained on her facial reactions to determine who it really was.

The raven-haired girl tossed him a look of confusion and arched a brow at him. She shook her head.

"I'm Yuki remember?"

Feeling embarrassed for staring at her so intensely for the past minute or so, Usui lowered his gaze and apologized.

"Sorry, for a moment there, my brain got jumbled up and forgot that you were Yuki. Anyway, why are you here?"

He eyed her for her response to see whether her facial emotions would betray her true intentions. Yuki stared back at him blankly and cocked her head to one side.

"Now that you mention it, I have no idea why I'm here too. It's as if my feet got programmed to come here. I couldn't control where I was walking just now."

"Ah, now my head hurts really badly."

She grabbed the sides of her head with her hands and shut her eyes. Her facial features were distorted in pain. Without any warning, she collapsed onto the ground before Usui.

"YUKI!"

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

Her brain was now a jumbled up jigsaw puzzle of memories. Different pieces of her past memories flashed in her mind at different intervals, not following any chronological pattern at all. In one memory she was five, happily eating her birthday cake and another she was in school, falling asleep in lecture. The next shard of memory was one that stood up from the rest. It didn't seem to fit in anywhere. The surroundings in that particular memory were completely foreign. It didn't seem like her own memory at all, but someone else's. Foreign faces and voices. That memory couldn't possibly be hers.

"How is it? Has it been a successful one? What do the results show?" A deep male voice enquired keenly.

"The process is ninety nine percent complete. However, it seems impossible to completely eradicated certain memories because it has been permanently lodged in her brain for some unknown reason," another voice replied coolly.

"How about the other one?" The deep male voice continued to enquire. His counterpart chuckled.

"The other one is still in deep sleep until this one is finished."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Usui looked on in horror as he tried to prop Yuki against the wall outside the Chairman's office. Her face had turned a complete shade of white and her forehead was ice cold. This is definitely not a good sign at all. Usui's brows scrunched together furiously and he glanced back at the locked door.

"What the heck are they doing in there?"

He looked back at the unconscious Yuki and swore silently. At that moment, the door behind him clicked open.

"Ah, Usui, we have also been expecting you," Chairman Cross emerged from within the office and stared down at him ominously. There was a flicker of annoyance that flashed through his stern features as his gaze fell on the unconscious body he was shielding.

"Where is Misaki and what have you done to both of them?"

Usui demanded furiously, staring daggers at the clinically cold Chairman. Chairman Cross was not the same friendly person he met a few days ago. He was totally changed now.

"Tell me!"

Usui barked, his hands still holding on to the cold, unresponsive ones of Yuki.

The sentence "As I said, this is too troublesome for me to handle Chairman, we need to deal with this immediately," was the last thing Usui heard before he suffered a stinging blow to his head.


	13. Her True Identity

Chapter 13: Her true identity

_**Flashback…**_

_She was standing in front of the full-length mirror in a small enclosed area, paying close attention to her reflection in the mirror. Hastily, she ran her fingers through her dark hair and meticulously positioned the frilly hairband onto her hand, careful not to cause any random strands of hair from sticking out in the process. Next, she quickly smoothened the intricately designed maid outfit she was in and reached behind to tighten her bow at her back. _

"_Misaki!"_

_A petite woman with straight cut bangs and shoulder length hair burst into the tiny room she was in, beckoning her to enter the café quickly. One of her arm was keeping the door open while she precariously balanced a metal tray of beautifully decorated cupcakes on the other palm. _

"_Ah manager, I'm ready for duty!"_

_She flashed a warm smile at the tiny figure waiting for her, who in turn also reciprocated by tossing back a cute grin. _

"_Let's go Misaki! Our customers are waiting for you!"_

_Feeling less fatigued now, she nodded and followed after her manager. _

A strange, warm sensation that radiated from her right palm snapped her out of her groggy state of mind. Memories seemed to be swirling around lazily in her brain, randomly playing back bits and pieces of scenes that she had experienced. Now, her entire right palm was enclosed in another palm that was hotter and bigger than hers. This hand was clutching onto her tightly, refusing to loosen its grip on her. Somehow, this grip felt familiar and soothed her very much. _Who is this person? Why do I feel so relaxed and safe around him or her? _She tried to open her eyes again and wondered to herself how many days she had been asleep already. She had lost track of time.

The person beside her started to speak softly as if he was afraid to wake her up from her deep sleep.

"Can you hear me? I'm here right beside you, waiting for you to come back to me," the male voice spoke unwaveringly.

She tried to respond to his voice. She tried to move her fingers that were grasped tightly in his. She tried to open her mouth to tell him that she was there. She tried to nod her head. She tried to pry open her tightly shut eyelids. All of these actions were to no avail. Her heart sunk into the pits of her stomach. _When will I be able to get up? _She thought fearfully. _I don't want to be in such a state anymore. Why can I just wake up? _Her thoughts went back to the flashback she had earlier. _I bet my manager is waiting for me, missing me too. When will I be able to open my eyes?_

The door clicked open and a pair of footsteps approached her bedside. _It must be the doctor. _She heard the doctor retrieving the clipboard from the edge of her bed. He clicked and unclicked his pen numerous times before he spoke.

"She will be allowed to wake up soon. We have already done the best we can to help."

_Help? What do you mean by help? _She thought madly, fury rising within her like a tornado, ready to devour everything in its path. _By help you mean helping me to stay asleep? This is ridiculous! Let me wake up you moron! What kind of doctor are you? Are you even a doctor? _

The male voice beside her stayed silent for a moment before piecing together a response.

"How soon? We'll be able to go back after this right?"

There was an undertone of hostility in his voice.

"Yes," the doctor replied with clipped efficiency. He continued, "If you may, I would like you to step out of the ward for a moment while I perform a final thorough examination on her."

"Another examination? How many tests have you done on her already?"

The male voice beside her asked with an edge of agitation in his voice. His hand was now crushing hers in his grip.

"I assure you, this will be the last test. She will be discharged after this."

She heard the shuffle of papers. Then the room fell eerily silent. She could only hear her own breathing and the labored breathing of the male beside her. His grip on her hand loosened and she heaved a sigh of relief. He was holding onto her hand so tightly that it had already gone numb.

She heard the male voice curse indiscernibly under his breath before reluctantly releasing his hold on her. His footsteps grew distant before she heard the door close shut with a huge slam.

The doctor sighed.

_Oh my goodness, what is he going to do to me again? _She thought in horror, feeling an extreme desire to just wake up miraculously and bolt out of the room to look for the person who had been with her all this while. Before she could continue to rant madly in her head, she felt the familiar cooling numbness that shot up her arm. _Shoot. _

_**Flashback…**_

"_Hey, come over here and build a snowman with me Zero!"_

_It was now wintertime and the landscape around her was coated a thick layer of snow. She was gesturing at the boy a few metres away from her who was looking at her through the window. She bit her lower lip in annoyance at her playmate's unwillingness to join her outside. _

"_Aw, come on Zero! It's really fun!"_

_She waved her gloved hands at the boy sitting beside the window. She knew that he could hear her but he kept on ignoring her. She racked her brains for a way to lure this stubborn soul outside and an idea struck her. She squatted down and grabbed two fistfuls of snow. Then she combined them to make a round snowball and aimed it at the silver haired boy. _

"_Hey Zero! I'm going to throw this at you if you don't come out!"_

_She positioned herself so that he could see her preparing to launch an attack at him. The boy cast a momentary glance at her before continuing to do whatever he was doing. _

"_I'm going to throw this at you Zero!"_

_She held the snowball in her right hand, aimed it right at Zero's face…_

"_Yuki!"_

She realized that this was a memory that she had no recollection of. She only remembered playing with Suzanna in the snow. _Why do I have this memory that isn't mine? Why am I Yuki?_

* * *

><p>"Wake up…"<p>

She struggled to lift her eyelids open. After much painful attempts, she finally opened her eyes. A surge of relief coursed through her body and she squinted as her eyes adjusted to the painfully strong lighting in the room.

She opened her mouth to speak, but she spluttered and coughed.

"Misaki, are you alright?"

She turned to her right weakly and met the pair of emerald eyes that felt strangely familiar yet foreign at the same time. Many names flowed through her mind in a ceaseless current but she was unable to pinpoint one exact name to match the face she saw.

"…"

The spiky-haired blonde immediately poured her a glass of water and offered it to her.

"Drink it first so that your throat won't feel so dry."

She nodded and gulped down the entire glass of water without stopping. _Oh my goodness. When was the last time that water tasted so heavenly?_ Finding it easier to clear her throat now, she coughed once more before throwing the first question at the blonde.

"What's your name?"

His face was registered with shock at her question.

"You can't remember my name?"

She felt a pang of pity and guilt for asking such a question in such a straightforward fashion but she had no other choice. She nodded sadly.

"I'm Usui."

"Usui…"

She repeated his name slowly, trying to associate his name with the memories that was stored in her brain. There were certain quick flashes that came into her mind with succession – his blinding smile, his laughter, the hug they shared. Things were slowly coming back to her.

"Ah, Usui I remember now. You outer-spaced alien."

She remarked playfully in a bid to lessen the awkward atmosphere that was between them. Usui relaxed in his chair and beamed at her. His smile was already turning her insides to jelly. Her heart was getting pumped up again.

"Misaki, I'm glad that you're back."

His hand found hers and he interlocked their fingers before bring her hand up to his lips for a quick kiss. Misaki's heartbeat went crazy and she was glad that she wasn't hooked up to any heartbeat monitoring machine. His lips on the back of her hand felt so soft and warm…

"Now let's get out of here shall we?"

He pulled her out of her bed gently, resting one of her arms on his shoulder for support and supporting her at the waist with his other arm.

"Usui, how long have I been asleep?"

"You have been asleep for 6 hours."

"Usui, are we going home now?"

"Yes. Yes we are."

* * *

><p>In another room at the other side of the level, a brunette lay unconscious on the bed, her chest slowly rising and falling. She was sleeping soundly while being closely monitored by a silver haired boy who was slowly drifting off to sleep in his chair next to her bedside.<p>

The door flung open and Chairman Cross entered casually.

"Zero, Misaki has awoken. That means Yuki will be waking up soon too. Kaname did the tests and said that the memories of Yuki that Misaki has have been erased completely. He said that he will brainwash Usui promptly so that Usui will have no recollection of this," he paused for a moment before resuming, "ordeal."

Zero nodded and rubbed his eyes wearily. The Chairman's gaze moved from the sleepy boy to the peaceful figure on the bed.

"I'll get going now. I have administrative matters to handle regarding the two exchange students. Inform me immediately when Yuki finally wakes up."

"Wait, is this really the end of everything?"

Zero's question broke the silence between them.

The Chairman eyed him wearily and sighed deeply. He adjusted his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes. It's the end."


	14. Final Chapter

"All right, thanks for coming over to Cross Academy!"

The petite brunette waved her arms wildly at the departing vehicle that both Misaki and Usui were in. Zero stood quietly next to her, not uttering a single word.

She raised a brow and cocked her head in Zero's direction, nudging him with her elbow.

"Come on Zero, wave! Smile!" She whispered fiercely between clenched teeth while still maintaining her cheerful grin. The tall figure beside her sighed in frustration and raised his right arm awkwardly to wave at the van that was disappearing into the horizon.

When the van was completely out of view, Yuki turned to her companion, annoyance crossing her features and gave him a vicious kick in the shin.

"Zero! Why are you always like this? You're like a robot! Be more expressive!"

Zero just looked on at her with disinterest, rubbing his bruised shin wordlessly. Yuki stomped her feet angrily.

"Urgh, I feel like I'm talking to a wall! See you later Zero!"

He watched her walk off hurriedly, kicking a random stone that stood in her pathway and smiled inwardly. It was great to see the old Yuki back in the right body. However, he was never to speak of the body switch with anyone, including Yuki. She was not to know what was done to her memories and her times as Misaki or of the false memories that have been inputted into her brain as a replacement of the time gap.

Zero shook his head slowly and turned to walk back to his class. This sending off had given him permission to skip morning class but it wasn't enough to excuse him for the entire day. The fact that Yuki was already going back to class meant that he had to go back soon too, if not he would arouse the teacher's suspicions and be told to stay back for another round of nightly supplementary lessons.

"Yuki, you'll never know what hell you made me go through during this exchange programme…"

* * *

><p>Kaname watched the retreating figure from the side of his window, his beautifully chiseled features emotionless. His lips were set into a firm line and his eyes were guarded.<p>

"You're finally back. My Yuki…"

* * *

><p>"Hey Yuki, how was the send off?" Yori asked as Yuki eased into the seat next to her.<p>

"It was fine," Yuki replied nonchalantly as she was once again reminded of Zero's extreme indifference and detachment towards the two exchange students. She narrowed her eyes as the image of Zero popped up in her mind. She pictured two darts flying straight at Zero's forehead and grinned maliciously.

"You're thinking of how Zero should be beat up again aren't you?" Yori looked at her fondly and shook her head, unable to understand the hot and cold relationship that Yuki and Zero had. Yori suddenly remembered something and reached from underneath her table to retrieve a piece of paper that had been torn from a notebook.

"Here's your notes for the other day when you managed to finish all of sensei's questions. You even surprised him with your answer," Yori took a longing glance at the organized and neat handwriting detailing the solutions to the math problems before reluctantly handing it over to Yuki.

"You should keep this up. You'll be a top student of the class in no time you know. You really impressed me that time."

Yuki took the crumpled piece of paper in her hand and stared at it, trying to remember something about the math problems that she had solved a couple of days ago. She could clearly remember the day when the exchange students arrived, how they helped her during her night duties, but somehow her brain was unable to pinpoint the moment when she actually written the math solutions. Nothing registered in her brain.

She stared at the paper and wondered how she could even do such questions without racking her brains for hours.

"I remember this question, but I don't remember figuring out the solution to them," Yuki muttered suspiciously. Was is a once in a lifetime enlightenment that just struck her then and there?

"Impossible…I remember my mind going completely blank when I saw these questions…when did I ever…?"

"Yuki, stop spacing out! You're scaring me again!" Yori stuck out her left hand and waved madly in front of Yuki's face in the library.

Yuki flinched and apologized.

"I'm sorry. I guess something happened on that day and gave me a miraculous IQ boost," Yuki replied absentmindedly. "Though I really don't recollect writing that," she murmured under her breath.

"Oh whatever…" She pushed the annoying thought to the back of her mind.

"It's not important anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later at Seika High in the student council room…<strong>

Misaki seized the chance when the rest of the student council members were scurrying around campus to pull Usui into a corner where no one was able to hear or see them from the classroom windows.

Usui looked at her with shock.

"Ayuzawa, I didn't know you were the one who would be so daring…"

However, the Seika High President was too busy making sure that no one was coming to the room.

"Shush. This is really important. I have no time to fool around with you," she berated the outer-spaced alien who began to chew his stick of chewing gum again.

"Nom nom nom nom nom nom…"

She narrowed her eyes at his nonchalance and shook his shoulders violently.

"Did you have any weird dreams after our exchange programme?"

"Nom nom nom nom nom nom no…"

Usui shook his head.

"What's up? What weird dreams?"

Misaki smacked her forehead in embarrassment.

"Urgh, I shouldn't even have brought up this topic at all…How do I explain this to you now?"

"Nom nom nom nom nom nom …"

She collapsed onto the empty space next to Usui and buried her head in her arms.

"I keep having this one weird recurring dream where I am having a snow fight with this boy I have never seen before in my entire childhood. My name in the dream wasn't Misaki either, but Yuki."

"Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom…"

She released a labored sigh.

"I don't know what's wrong with me but do you think it has anything to do with our exchange programme by any chance?"

"Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom…"

"Usui, answer me. I'm serious."

"Well, maybe you and Yuki's memories got switched by some freak accident so when you got back your own memories some of the other person's memories got lodged in your brain," Usui explained absentmindedly.

Misaki stared at him in utter disbelief.

"What nonsense are you babbling about now? It's impossible for memories to get switched. No wonder you're an outer-spaced alien! You utter nonsense!"

Misaki stood up abruptly and dusted the back of her skirt.

"I knew it was the wrong decision to tell you in the first place. Your reply was so ludicrous!"

She stomped her way out of the room, leaving the blonde alien behind.

"But what I said was the truth…"

Usui ruffled his golden hair and sighed.

"I guess I should have just let him brainwash me after all…"

Author's note: Hello! Thanks for reading "The Exchange Programme"! I hope you liked it ^^


End file.
